Zvyklosti rodiny Blacků
by euxpa
Summary: Zemřít či naplnit kletbu rodu Blacků, toť otázka. Navíc vše zkomplikuje zabití jednoho opeřence v Bradavicích. A/N: Humorná povídka s ne tak běžným pairingem. Komentáře a feedback všeho druhu vítán.
1. Den první

Nymfadora Tonksová stála uprostřed luxusně zařízené kanceláře a nedostávalo se jí slov. Nebylo to však tím, že by na ni zapůsobily desítky objemných svazků vázaných v dračí kůži, ručně vyřezávaný nábytek, vzácné porcelánové figurky či pozlacená jmenovka na stole hrdě hlásající: Petr Flint – advokát kouzelnického práva.

Nymfadora neměla slov, protože to, co jí právě právník sdělil, bylo pomyslnou poslední kapkou v jejím poslední dobou nepříliš vydařeném životě.

„Slečno Tonksová, já věřím, že když se nad tím zamyslíte, zajisté naleznete nemalá pozitiva, která z této situace vycházejí…"

„Ne," rázně ho Tonksová přerušila. A hned pokračovala.

„Tohle je omyl, vždyť já s Blacky nemám vůbec nic společného. Mamka byla vyškrtnuta z rodokmene Blacků hned, jak odešla z domu. Tak si to v těch papírech opravte, protože já s tímhle nechci nic mít."

„Bohužel, slečno Tonksová, aby bylo vyloučení člena rodiny platné z pohledu kouzelnického práva a především magie samotné, je nutné písemné rozhodnutí hlavy rodiny zpečetěné příslušným kouzlem. A ano, k tomuto opravdu v případě vaší matky došlo a byla z rodiny Blacků vyloučena, stalo se tak však až po vašem narození, přesněji řečeno hned den po vašem narození, takže jste dle práva i magie plnohodnotným členem rodiny Blacků."

Nymfadora rezignovaně dosedla do koženého křesla. Její vlasy bezděčně zbělely a kolem očí a koutků úst se jí vytvořily výrazné vrásky. Tohle jí byl Merlin dlužen. Prokletí Blackové, kdyby alespoň byla mamka stále na živu, ta by si s tím už dokázala nějak poradit, smutně si pomyslela.

„Takže situace je taková, že díky faktu, kterým jest konečné prohlášení vašeho strýce Siriuse Blacka zesnulým – on nebyl nikdy náležitě vyloučen z rodiny – teprve teď jsme mohli začít provádět právní kroky ve vašem zájmu jako nové hlavy rodiny."

Nymfadora je hleděla do prázdna, proto se Flint rozhodl po odmlce pokračovat.

„Jak jsem již předeslal na začátku, je zde značné množství majetku, který je však bohužel v různém stavu zanedbání a je třeba proto obezřetně postupovat při jeho další správě…"

„Ne, to mne skutečně nezajímá. Chci znovu slyšet tu část, co musím udělat" přerušila ho.

„Tak tedy zaprvé je zde daňová povinnost vůči ministerstvu, na tom ale už pracují mí společníci a pak další pohledávky, o kterých věříme, že…"

„NE! Tu část o zvyklostech!" okřikla ho Nymfadora.

Starší právník se musel pro sebe pousmát, nebylo nejmenších pochyb, že mladá dáma před ním vznětlivost, tak typickou pro Blacky, nezapře.

„Jistě slečno Tonksová. Jako každá starobylá rodina i rod Blacků má určité zvyklosti, které se od jejích členů očekávají či přímo vyžadují. Ve vašem případě je zde pouze jedna specifická zvyklost, kterou by bylo vhodné naplnit. Tedy ač se to může jevit jako přežitek, z velkého množství zvyklostí to je jediná, která je stále v účinnosti od úplně prvních původních zvyků vaší rodiny."

„Takže se dá zrušit?" ožila s nadějí v očích.

„Krátká odpověď je ne. Tento zvyk je v podstatě základním kamenem celé rodinné tradice – znáte přeci rodové motto: Toujours pur."

„Vždy čistý. Jak směšné. Tohle je totální zvrácenost." Již znovu na nohou ventilovala Nymfadora svůj vztek.

„Zvyklost, že každé dvě generace si jeden Black musí vzít dalšího Blacka ve vztahu bratranec a sestřenice má zaručit především čistokrevnost rodiny a zachování majetku. A nebojte se, slečno, z medicínského hlediska je magicky postaráno o to, aby potomci z těchto sňatků nebyli nijak poškozeni či poznamenáni. Jako váš strýc Sirius, skvělý čaroděj a hrdina války proti tomu, jehož jméno nevyslovujeme."

„A když to neudělám? Co se přesně stane?"

„To nedokáži přesně určit, slečno Tonksová, každopádně začne působit rodová kletba, ale jak dobře víte, tento druh kleteb nelze účinně prolomit. S ohledem na váš pokročilý věk, bych doporučoval podniknout kroky co nejdříve…"

„Cože? Teprve mi bylo 26. Od kdy to je v kouzelnickém světě pokročilý věk?" ohradila se ublíženě Nymfadora. Ať už je to jak chce, má stále nějakou sebeúctu.

„Jistě, jistě, velmi se omlouvám, slečno, myslel jsem to tak, že nejpozději v třiceti by mělo dojít k naplnění zvyku."

Jen mávla rukou. Dalo se čekat, že její zvrácení předci mysleli na vše. Pravděpodobně ji čeká pomalá a bolestivá smrt jen proto, že čirou náhodou má v sobě trochu krve Blacků. Navíc z té bláznivé rodiny vlastně nikdo už ani nežije…

„Ale Blackové už vymřeli," vítězoslavně a s úsměvem pronesla Nymfadora, „takže se kletba nemůže spustit."

Flint si povzdechl. Otevřel šuplík svého stolu a vytáhl láhev ohnivé whisky. Nějak vnitřně tušil, že nadešel správný čas pro tento krok. Mlčky naplnil dvě sklenice a zadíval se na svou novou klientku.

„Víte, že nejmladší sestra vaší matky má syna?"

Ne, dnešek nebyl dobrým dnem pro Nymfadoru Tonksovou. Proto nebylo překvapením, když do sebe obrátila obsah obou sklenic a bez jakéhokoliv dalšího komentáře odešla z advokátovy kanceláře.

* * *

Draco Malfoy si odplivl. V pracovních kalhotách a tričku s nápisem: Neviděli jste mého testrála? Stál uprostřed bradavických pozemků a nevrle se rozhlížel kolem. Bylo po dešti a jeho vysoké boty se bořily do mazlavého bahna. Znovu si zlostně odplivl.

Dva roky po válce a on tu stále ze sebe dělá šaška. I když vlastně z toho vyšel nejlíp. Jeho otec tráví zbytek svého života v Azkabanu, a přestože již bez mozkomorů a s nějakými údajně prospěšnými mudlovskými inovacemi, stále je to vězení. Jeho matka se pak pravděpodobně následkem matoucího kozla rozhodla, že se nadobro vzdá magie, odevzdala ministerstvu hůlku a odešla žít mezi mudly. Údajně její dívčí sen. Podle množství kůže, železných cvočků a bílého make-up by však Draco spíš tipoval noční můru. Ale byla šťastná, tedy tak alespoň vyzněl její poslední dopis, který mu poslala. Na zadní straně jídelního lístku z mudlovské restaurace nadšeně líčila, že konečně založila kapelu. Vlastně i on si neměl na co stěžovat, přesto by to ani za nic na světě nepřiznal. V rámci jeho rehabilitace mu byl dočasně zabaven všechen majetek a dostal místo v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel, kde musel prokázat, že je přínosem pro kouzelnickou společnost. Nahradil Rubeuse Hagrida na pozici správce pozemků a co odešel Filch, dělal i školníka.

Otráveně se podíval na hodinky. Bylo sotva pět hodin ráno a nikde ani živé duše. Celý hrad spal a ani domácí skřítkové ještě nezačali s přípravou snídaní. Jen on se tady na speciální příkaz ředitelky McGonagallové plahočí mokrou trávou. Zastavil se, vytáhl ze zadní kapsy složený list papíru a znovu se rozhlédl kolem. Byla to vytržená stránka z knihy s nákresem zobrazujícím drobného ptáka s hnědým peřím a červenou hlavou. Jeho úkolem bylo se o tohoto opeřence postarat, protože si na něj za poslední měsíc značné množství studentek a studentů stěžovalo. Tedy, alespoň tak mu to řekla McGonagallová. Na to, že bydlel v bývalé Hagridově hájence, si ničeho nevšiml. Ale co už. Nadřízení mají vždy poslední slovo.

Ušel další kus cesty kolem pozemků a stále po hledaném tvoru ani stopy. Docela zalitoval, že nevytrhl z knihy i druhou stranu s popisem. Nebo že si ji alespoň nepřečetl, třeba ta potvora ve dne spí. Jediné, co zkontroloval, bylo, že tam nebyl žádný ze tří klíčových varovných štítků: životu nebezpečný, smrtelně jedovatý a ministerstvem chráněný. Už to debilní jméno. Po-po-něco.

Zastavil se, protože měl pocit, že něco zaslechl v trávě opodál. Vytáhl hůlku a tiše našlapoval za slabým zvukem. Stále se nerozhodl, jak se má vlastně cítit. Na jednu stranu ho štvalo, že s tím ztrácí čas zrovna on a ne imbecil Longbottom, který v Bradavicích dočasně pracoval jako učitel Péče o kouzelné tvory. Stále totiž čekal, než se uvolní místo vyučujícího Bylinkářství. Pravděpodobně ho tím ředitelka i pověřila, ale ve své neuvěřitelné nekompetenci dokázal, že není schopen se úspěšně vypořádat ani s ptákem velikosti kuřete, takže nezbylo McGonagallové nic jiného, než pověřit skutečného čaroděje. Draco se usmál. Mezi studenty a především studentkami se těšil značné pověsti. Částečně za to mohl fakt, že své znamení zla na levém předloktí nijak neskrýval a tresty s ním se staly ještě proslulejší než ty se Snapem.

Zvláštní zvuk, který sledoval, se ozýval již skutečně blízko. Udělal několik rychlých a především tichých kroků a za vysokou trávou objevil malého ptáka, Pravděpodobně ani nebyl ještě dospělý, protože velikostně se blížil spíše k holubovi než slepici.

Draco si už barvitě představoval, jak omráčeného opeřence donese během oběda do velké síně a vítězoslavně ho předá Longbottomovi a tak ho zaručeně zesměšní před celou školou. Zase. Nebo by ho mohl raději dát jako dárek nějaké studentce posledního ročníku, která si na něj stěžovala. Skutečnou výhodou jeho práce byly právě studenty. Nedílnou součástí revolty a touhy po dobrodružství některých z nich bylo i intimní sblížení se s bývalým smrtijedem. Nebylo jich mnoho, ale občas se nějaká odvážná našla a Draco to bral jako milé zpestření nudné práce údržbáře. Pravda byla sice taková, že mimo nich ani žádnou jinou možnost neměl, protože jeho společenský život v důsledku ztráty statusu po válce a nuceného exilu v Bradavicích v podstatě neexistoval, ale znovu, něco takového si správný Malfoy nemůže připustit.

Pták však již Draca zaregistroval a nehnutě ho pozoroval nezvykle velkýma očima. V tu chvíli se Draco zamyslel nad něčím, co doposud přehlížel. Nejenže se nezeptal, kdo si vlastně stěžoval, ale ani na co si dotyční stěžovali. Že by krákání? Je to přeci pták, že.

Odpovědi se mu dostalo dřív, než čekal. Drobný tvor zaklonil hlavu a Draca zasáhl plivanec přímo do obličeje. To ho zaskočilo značně nepřipraveného. Lepkavá a silně páchnoucí mazlavá hmota byla naráz úplně všude. Oslepen a rozzuřen se kouzlem se snažil dostat ten sajrajt z obličeje, ale moc se mu to nedařilo.

„U Merlinových spoďárů! Ty prašivá bestie!"

Odpovědí na nadávky bylo jen ptačí hudrání, které se nápadně podobalo smíchů. To znamenalo konec Dracovy trpělivosti. Stále částečně oslepen, začal kolem sebe pálit jednu smrtící kletbu za druhou. To byla také značná výhoda jeho práce, v Zapovězeném lese totiž bylo stále dost skutečně nebezpečných tvorů, které bylo třeba v případě potřeby efektivně zlikvidovat. Ochrana nebohých studentů nadevše. A plivající pták do této definice nepochybně patřil, konec konců, pověřila ho tím samotná ředitelka.

Po několika minutách hudrání náhle přestalo. Zadýchaný Draco se usmál a konečně se mohl naplno věnovat odstranění plivance. Zbavil se zápachu a lepkavé směsi v obličeji, ale zasažené triko bylo nenávratně zničeno.

Rozhlídl se kolem sebe. Zem byla na mnoha místech rozrytá od dopadu kouzel a kousek od něj, nohama nahoru, ležel zdroj jeho útrap, plivající opeřenec. Rozhlídl se kolem, ale nikde nezahlédl žádného dalšího škůdce stejného druhu, takže vzal bezvládné ptačí tělo a vydal se směrem k hájence. Byl si dobře vědom, že s mrtvým ptákem nikoho neoslní, takže jeho velké plány vzaly za své. Navíc Longbottom už nepochybně jednoho mrtvého ptáka má. Hlasitě se smál vlastnímu vtipu a napadla ho další geniální myšlenka. Dá ho skřítkům, ať mu ho upečou. Pořádnou pečínku na oběd neměl už dlouho a pak se dobře bavil představou, co si studenti všechno nevymyslí, až zjistí, že dotyčného magického tvora snědl.

Celý výjev z okna hradu pozorovala ředitelka McGonagallová. Usmívala se a usrkávala zelený čaj. Dobře věděla, že Draco Malfoy ji nezklame. Škodný po-polipticius dostal, co si zasloužil. Odešla od okna a sedla si za ředitelský stůl, na kterém ležel její oblíbený tmavý hábit s výraznou žlutou skvrnou od po-polipticiusího plivance, která nešla nijak odstranit.

* * *

Draco svého rozhodnutí nelitoval. Ten pták byl výborný. Skřítci mu z něho připravili pečínku a donesli mu k ní i čerstvý chleba. Sotva začal s jídlem, když se v poledne ozvalo zaklepání na dveře hájenky.

„Dále."

Dveře se otevřely a do hájenky vstoupila poměrně pohledná žena s fialovými vlasy. Barva ho nijak nepřekvapila, v poslední době studenti experimentovali s mnohem divočejšími odstíny. Žena však na první pohled nebyla studentka. Draco si pomyslel, že nebude mnohem starší než on, ale protože si ji nevybavoval z dob svého studia, možná se mýlil. Zvědavě si ji celou prohlížel, jakmile však zahlédl odznak ministerstva, nasadil odtažitý výraz.

„Zdravím, já jsem Tonksová," představila se.

Draco toho měl dost. Napřed to ranní martýrium s debilním ptákem a pak celé dopoledne strávil dohadováním s Ufňukanou Uršulou, která zase vyplavila dívčí záchody v pátém patře. Navíc mu ty čistící kouzla nikdy moc nešly, takže chodba zůstala stále vlhká a bude se muset ještě odpoledne vrátit a zkusit nějaké vysoušecí zaklínadlo. A teď mu ministerstvo kazí oběd jen proto, aby mu nepochybně sdělili, že se zapojením všech patnácti mozkových buněk, kterými v souhrnném součtu celý Starostolec disponuje, došli k závěru, že mu manor nevrátí. Skvělé. Ale na něho si nepřijdou, už se se svým novým údělem smířil. Jediné, co mu zůstalo, byla jeho pověst a jméno Malfoy. A oboje si vyžaduje, aby ministerským poskokům nic nezjednodušoval, ba naopak. Proto si ostentativně olízl jeden po druhém všech pět prstů pravé ruky a pak ji bez použití ubrousku natáhl k příchozí.

„Draco Malfoy, těší mne."

Nymfadora překvapeně zamrkala. Znala svého příbuzného především z vyprávění pracovníků ministerstva. Cokoliv spojeného s rodinou Malfoyů platilo za určitou formu trestu. I když nikdo prokazatelně neutrpěl žádnou fyzickou újmu na zdraví, probdělé noci, zničené sebevědomí a šedivé vlasy byly poměrně běžné. Sice od svého zranění v bitvě o Bradavice pracovala pouze v archivu ministerstva, přesto od bývalých kolegů bystrozorů slýchala děsivé příhody z pravidelného tajného sledování Narcissy mezi mudly. Většinou totiž šlo o koncerty její kapely Černá laguna. Jednoho se osobně zúčastnil i ministr Pastorek. Byl v utajení a snažil se splynout s davem, což se mu povedlo natolik, že byl tři dny nezvěstný, dokud ho čirou náhodou spícího na autobusové zastávce nenašel jeden z pracovníků Odboru kouzelných her a sportů venčících svého psa. Celý incident se sice podařilo ututlat, takže do Věštce nic neproniklo, ale od té doby se před ministrem nesmí jméno Malfoy vyslovit. Což jde dost těžko, protože od doby, co je v Azkabanu Malfoy senior a začaly platit nové předpisy ohledně vězňů, v podstatě drží celé ministerstvo v šachu. Je mu totiž umožněno číst noviny, výnosy ministerstva a především psát dopisy. Z povahy jeho doživotního trestu nemá nic lepšího na práci, než podávat stížnosti na jakoukoliv formální chybu ministerstva. Vzhledem k faktu, že za posledních dvacet let jsou v podstatě všechny vydané předpisy podle něj, dostává ministerská byrokracie jednu ránu za druhou. Veřejným tajemstvím bylo, že připravil o post již šest různý náměstků, kteří prohráli bitvu ve vyplňování formulářů a správném pořadí razítek. Navíc se stále šušká, že zdržoval renovaci vstupní haly ministerstva tak dlouho, dokud mu neobložili azkabanskou koupelnu bílým mramorem. To je však dost možná jen pomluva šířená odpůrci ministra, ale kdo ví?

Draco Malfoy byl na druhou stranu politická bomba. Vrátit mu majetek by jednak veřejnost neslyšela ráda, ale hlavně by velmi rychle znovu nabyl značný vliv, který by mohl zamíchat ustálenými vodami poválečné politiky. Proto mu každého půl roku ministerstvo tiše prodlužovalo zkušební dobu v Bradavicích s tím, že ho snad v nějakém časovém horizontu uchlácholí ke kompromisu. Nymfadora však při pohledu na mladého muže hned věděla své. Také ji bylo jasné, že celé gesto s rukou nemá za účel nic jiného, než ji donutit odmítnout přátelské potřesení a získat mu tak pomyslnou psychologickou převahu. Proto nabízenou ruku svého bratrance s úsměvem pevně stiskla.

Pokud to Draca překvapilo, nenechal na sobě nic znát.

„Zda si pamatuji dobře, ministerstvo posílá vždy dva pracovníky. Váš kolega se ztratil už cestou z Londýna, nebo až tady? Pokud je na pozemcích, studenti můžou udělat rojnice a pomoci bystrozorům s pátráním," zavtipkoval.

Nymfadora se musela zasmát. Ne všichni pracovníci ministerstva patřili k nejbystřejším a sama si dobře pamatovala, jak se nedávno jeden asistent Starostolce ztratil i u nich v archivu.

„To nebude nutné, já jsem tu sama. V osobní záležitosti."

„Osobní záležitost?" to bylo překvapení. „O to víc bych možná ocenil křestní jméno."

„Nymfadora. Ale Tonksová mi vyhovuje."

„Nymfadora je náhodou velmi působivé jméno," nevinně se usmál Draco.

„Někteří mi říkají zkráceně Dora, pokud mají problém s příjmením. A jsem tvá sestřenice."

Draco tentokrát zvážněl doopravdy. Otec žádné sourozence neměl, takže musí jít o matčinu stranu. Od lehce traumatizujícího setkání s tetičkou Bellatrix byl velmi na pozoru, co se příbuzných týče. I jeho vlastní matka je důkazem, že jsou všichni vyšinutí. Navíc je jasné, že po něm bude něco chtít.

Než mohli pokračovat dál v rozhovoru, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře, tentokrát však nesmělé. Draco předpokládal nějakého studenta, takže šel otevřít dveře osobně. Nymfadora si zatím sedla a nenápadně si uždíbla kousek z pečínky.

Za dveřmi stál Longbottom a v ruce držel prázdnou klec.

„Přišel jsem si pro Poly. Minerva říkala, že…" Větu nedokončil, protože za Dracovými zády se objevila Tonksová s pečeným stehýnkem v ruce.

„Musíš mi říct, jak jsi to pekl, protože to je to nejchutnější kuře co jsem v životě jedla."

Neville ztuhl. Úplně ignoroval Tonksovou a prstem volné ruky ukázal na pečené stehno v její ruce.

„Poly. Ty jsi zabil Poly. Vrahu!" se slzami v očích a klecí v ruce se Neville rozběhl směr skleníky.

Draco stále bez pronesení jediného slova zabouchl dveře a šel si sednout zpět ke stolu.

„Nebyl to Neville Longbottom?" zeptala se Dora mezi okusováním masa.

„V celé své kráse," odpověděl a pustil se do jídla.

„Víš, že se musím zeptat. Skutečně si někoho nedávno zavraždil?"

Draco se pobaveně podíval na svou sestřenici.

„Nikdy jsem nikoho nezabil. Pravděpodobně měl na mysli to, co jíme. Nějaký pták, co chtěla McGonagallová, abych se ho zbavil."

„Trochu přehnaná reakce, každopádně to maso je skvělé."

„Měla jsi vidět, co vyváděl, když jsem začal kácet stromy v Zapovězeném lese. Než mu to rozmluvili, na protest strávil čtyři dny připoutaný řetězem u jednoho kmene."

Dál už jedli mlčky a Draca napadlo, že se bude muset po těch plivajících potvorách ještě porozhlédnout, protože to maso je skutečně skvělé.

* * *

Hermiona Weasleyová, vedoucí Odboru pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory, seděla za stolem ve své kanceláři a listovala Denním věštcem. Neúnavně již několik měsíců hledala nějakou bytost či tvora, který by si zasloužil její pozornost a především záchranu. SPOŽÚS skončil fiaskem, protože domácí skřítci nejsou na svobodu prostě připraveni. Ona pro ně udělala všechno, a když šlo opravdu do tuhého a potřebovala jejich podporu, nechali ji na holičkách. Vždyť po nich jen chtěla, ať spustí protestní stávku po celé Anglii. Neposlechli nevděčníci.

Náhle krb vzplanul zeleným plamene a vykročil z něj Neville Longbottom s prázdnou klecí v ruce.

„Hermiono, potřebuji tvou pomoc," řekl, postavil prázdnou klec na její stůl a vyčerpaně dosedl do křesla.

„Cokoliv co potřebuješ Neville," usmála se Hermiona. Není nad to pomáhat někomu, kdo o pomoc osobně požádá.

„Stala se strašná věc Hermiono. Dnes v Bradavicích Draco Malfoy zabil, upekl a následně snědl samičku po-polipticiuse jménem Poly."

„To je barbarské, po-polipticius je v jižní Americe velmi vzácný. Pokud však splnil všechny podmínky paragrafu o dovozu exotické magické zvěře a dostal dvě razítka na vyplněný formulář o porážce ptactva 37G, z pohledu ministerstva nemohu nic dělat."

Hermiona dobře věděla, jak Neville bere osobně ochranu přírody a vždy v něm měla zapáleného spojence ve svých projektech. Ale tušila, že tentokrát mu nebude zase moci pomoct, protože se jedná o další promyšlený Malfoyovský plán jak jejího přítele potrápit. Stejně jako tehdy s tím kácením chráněných dřevin, kdy si skutečně nechal dopředu vystavit povolení a na místě při kácení se tvářil, že vybírá stromy náhodně. Neville se proto s pár dobrovolníky nechal na několik dní přivázat ke kmenům, následně pak strávil měsíc s bolestivou vyrážkou a silným nachlazením v nemocnici u Munga. Malfoy z toho měl nepochybně velkou legraci, protože všechny stromy, na které měl povolení, pokácel první den. Ne, ne, Malfoy je bohužel příliš chytrý na to, aby zapomněl ve svém prohnaném plánu na potřebné papírování.

„Ale on si nic nedovezl Hermiono! Poly žila na pozemcích!"

Hermiona Weasleyová ztuhla a zaťala pěsti.

„Chceš mi říct, že Malfoy zabil prvního volně žijícího po-polipticiuse v Anglii, potažmo v Evropě?"

Neville jen přikývl, překvapen zlověstným plamenem v očích své kamarádky.

„Tohle mu neprojde," ucedila Hermiona cestou do krbu mezi zuby, „za tohle skončí v Azkabanu!"

Neville už jen přikývl zeleným plamenům a smutně pozoroval stále prázdnou klec na stole.

* * *

Draco zatím poobědval s Dorou, taktně ji naznačil, že cokoliv po něm chce, proberou na příštím setkání a tak sestřenka souhlasila, že se zastaví večer a na oplátku přinese něco k jídlu ona. Nakonec se ukázala jako vtipná žena, a trocha společnosti není nikdy na škodu. Navíc slíbila donést jídlo.

Teď prováděl vysoušecí kozla na dříve vytopené chodbě a při tom si pobrukoval starou písničku od Sudiček. Byly poslední odpolední hodiny vyučování, takže se mu do práce nepletli žádní studenti. Měl v plánu vše dokončit, než se mu tady budou courat a olizovat se v mokrých zákoutích.

Zpozorněl, když zaslechl ozvěnu podpatků na kamenné podlaze a po chvíli i jejich notně nasupenou majitelku.

„Grangerová, je mi líto, ale knihovna není přístupná veřejnosti," rýpl si do ní místo pozdravu.

„Weasleyová, Odbor pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory." Její projev byl chladný a formální. Cestou po chodbách znovu převládla její racionální část a rozhodla se nedělat ukvapené závěry.

„Přinesla si mi zbytek zákusků ze svatby? Když už sova s mou pozvánkou dostal cestou infarkt, " dodal sarkasticky.

„Vím, že tvou jedinou zábavou je dělat z životů ostatních peklo a pevně věřím, že se ti to jednoho dne vrátí. Teď však neplýtvej mým časem a řekni mi, jak jsi Nevilla přesvědčil o tom, že jsi zabil po-polipticiuse."

Před cestou do Bradavic si nastudovala složky a po-polipticius je ještě vzácnější než si původně myslela. Vyskytoval se jen na třech místech hluboko v Amazonském pralese a obchodováním s ním bylo přísně zakázáno. Dle záznamů ministerstva byl poslední exemplář na ostrovy legálně dovezen v roce 1828. Propašovat nějakého by stálo malé jmění, a jak znala Malfoye, věděla, že to by mu za to hloupý vtípek k potrápení Nevilla nestálo. Možná kdyby šlo o Harryho, ale i tak.

„Tohle nebyl žádný vtípek. Longbottom ať raději mlčí, neboť je naprosto neschopný blb, který nedokázal ani za měsíc toho prašivého ptáka dostat. Měsíc! A to je pro Merlina učitel Péče o kouzelné tvory. Kdyby nebylo mě, tak by nakonec toho po-poli-cosi musela nahánět McGonagallová sama."

„Po-polipticius tady byl měsíc a ředitelka o něm věděla?" zaraženě hlesla Hermiona.

Malfoy jen přikývl a pak pozoroval, jak jeho bývalá spolužačka pochoduje s ohněm v očích směrem k ředitelně.

Nebelvíři a jejich zástupné problémy.

* * *

Tonksová se odpoledne vrátila na ministerstvo. Vzala si sice volno na celý den, ale rozhodla si obstarat více informací o svém bratranci. Její volbou byla Penelopé Durnerová. Loňská absolventka Bradavic měla mezi pracovnicemi ministerstva nevalnou pověst, ale muži byli opačného názoru, takže se během necelého roku vypracovala až na pozici osobní asistentky tajemníka ministra magie. Za jejím úspěchem nebyl jen vzhled a otevřená promiskuita, ale také její schopnost vědět všechno o všech.

Nymfadora nastoupila do výtahu a zmáčkla tlačítko s poschodím kanceláří ministra. Než se však dveře zavřely, přistoupil muž ve středních letech. Jeho pastelově zelený hábit mluvil za vše.

„Jejda, zdravím tě Doro," rozpačitě, ale přesto vesele ji pozdravil.

Nymfadora si povzdechla. Ve výtahu s ní byl Nicolas Helvet, současný přítel jejího ex-přítele Remuse Lupina. Osobně proti němu nic neměla, ale připomínal jí trpké zklamání, kdy ji po porážce Voldemorta Remus opustil s tím, že ho to táhne jinam. Dodnes si lidé za jejími zády šeptají, že je to ta, co ji vlkodlak opustil pro jiného kouzelníka. Jakoby nestačilo, že se dívají skrz prsty na to, že je metamorfomág. Ale to se brzy změní, hořce se usmála. Buď bude ta, kterou zabila rodová kletba, nebo ta, co si vzala vlastního bratrance. Skvělé vyhlídky.

„Ahoj Nicolasi," chabě se usmála, „jak se má Remus?"

„Máme se fajn, dokončili jsme konečně domeček na jihu a o víkendu budeme mít takovou maličkou oslavičku. Musíš se zastavit Doro. A vezmi někoho sebou. Budeme zpívat, tančit a pít celou noc."

Z jeho nepřirozeného pozitivismu Dora skřípala zuby.

„Jistě, zastavím se," odbyla ho, vystoupila z výtahu a zamířila do kanceláře asistentky tajemníka.

Zaklepala a vstoupila do prostorné, moderně zařízené kanceláře. Na stole seděla s nožkou přes nožku mladá černovlasá čarodějka. Měla na sobě krátkou sukni z dračí kůže a tmavě modrou halenku černě a zlatě vyšívanou. Upíjela ovocnou šťávu ze sklenice a listovala mudlovským módním časopisem.

„Tonksová, to je mi ale milé překvapení," s mrknutím ji přivítala.

„Ahoj Penelopé, mohly bychom si promluvit?"

„Jistě, jistě," podívala se na extravagantní hodinky na zápěstí, „zrovna budu mít pauzu, tak co kdybys mne pozvala naproti k mudlů na kávu a o všem si promluvíme," znovu na ni lišácky mrkla.

Nymfadora přikývla. Věděla, že to nebude jen tak. Naproti k mudlům totiž znamenalo zajít do nejdražší londýnské kavárny, kde káva s minerálkou stála tolik, co večeře pro čtyřčlennou kouzelnickou rodinu. Penelopé zde byla denním hostem a to byl jeden z důvodů, proč bez čekání dostali nejlepší stůl v tiché části podniku, když po krátké cestě dorazily na místo.

„Tak o čempak si chceš promluvit?" Penelopé se nenamáhala skrýt určitou zvědavost, protože Nymfadora nebyla rozhodně společenský typ, a už vůbec ne někdo, kdo by se zajímal o klepy na ministerstvu.

„Draco Malfoy."

Penelopé se usmála, rychle ji došlo, o co ženě u protější strany stolu jde.

„Ale jistě. Draco. Bývalý smrtijed, teď je stále v nemilosti ministerstva a pracuje v Bradavicích jako školník a správce. Jeho otec je na doživotí v Azkabanu bez možnosti propuštění, matka žije mezi mudly a říká se, že je pěkná ďáblice. Měla jsi tady už ovocné taštičky? Jsou skvělé." Během řeči mávla na obsluhu a oběma objednala několik položek z jídelního lístku.

„Ale nemáš se čeho bát," pokračovala. „Co se týče tvého dědictví rodiny Blacků, na nic nemá nárok. Jeho matka dostala nepochybně bohaté věno, kterým jsou nároky na dědictví zrušeny. A mají tady skvělou domácí citronádu. Dáš si?"

„Jak víš o dědictví?" překvapeně se zeptala Nymfadora.

„Ale prosím tě. Každý přeci ví, že jsi neteří nechvalně proslulé Bellatrix Lestrange, rozené Blackové. A vzhledem k tomu, že minulý týden ministr osobně podepsal úmrtní list Siriuse Blacka, posledního člena rodiny, jsi nepochybně novou majitelkou velkého množství galeonů."

Nymfadoře se udělaly vrásky na čele. Vůbec si neuvědomila, že dřív nebo později si to někdo uvědomí a novinka se rozkřikne. Všichni ji budou otravovat kvůli penězům a ona má přitom mnohem větší starosti, například prastarou kletbu, která ji bude pomalu a bolestivě zabíjet, pokud nevyhoví ujeté rodinné zvyklosti.

„Jak dlouho než to budou všichni vědět?" zeptala se dívky dojídající již druhou porci ovocných taštiček.

„Myslíš, než se toho chytí Věštec? Pár dní. Plus než se v tom někdo začne skutečně šťourat. Už jen vytažení Blacka a těch věcí kolem je na týden titulek. Samotný Harry Potter na ministra naléhal, ať se to proběhne v tichosti. Původně totiž měl být státní pohřeb s poctami a vyznamenáními, ale už je to přeci let a nikomu se nechce rýt do starých ran."

„Dobře Penelopé, ale stále chci vědět víc o Malfoyovi."

To dívku skutečně překvapilo. Ubrouskem si utřela drobky kolem úst, v zrcátku zkontrolovala svoji výraznou rtěnku a pokračovala.

„Draco je nezadaný a v podstatě neopouští školní pozemky. Nejsem si jistá, ale není to z důvodu nějaké restrikce ministerstva. Já jsem strávila v Bradavicích poslední rok, co jsem přestoupila z Krásnohůlek, takže ho tak trochu i znám. Lidi ho obecně moc nemusí, ale já tvrdím, že má něco do sebe. Každopádně společenské styky žádné neudržuje, většina jeho přátel jsou mrtví nebo se snaží držet mimo radar ministerstva. Občas se vyskytne nějaká studentka, ale nic vážného." Spiklenecky na ni mrkla.

„Opravdu?" Draco nepřestával Nymfadoru udivovat.

„Prostě tajemný, vtipný, pohledný kouzelník ve škole plné studentek. Některé se odváží, ale je to spíš hec než cokoliv jiného. Ředitelka to přehlíží, protože jsou vždy plnoleté. A taky možná proto, že jeho tresty jsou tak pověstné, že si nikdo nic nedovolí."

„Mám-li být k tobě upřímná," naklonila se a chytila Nymfadoru z ruku „tak mezi námi děvčaty, žádná toho nelituje. Za mne osobně třikrát ano. Nějak jsem dostala chuť na šampaňské. Dáš si? Máme přeci co slavit. Jsi teď pohádkově bohatá. Doneste nám prosím láhev Moët & Chandon," mávla na obsluhu.

Tonksová nevěřícně hleděla na mladší dívku a snažila se vyrovnat s nově nabytými informacemi. Zbytek schůzky pak probíhal bez žádných větších překvapení, Penelopé jen několikrát zmínila Remuse a jeho novou vilu na jihu, kde bydlí společně s Helvetem. Účet byl dle očekávání Dory pěkně mastný, ale musela uznat, že ovocné taštičky, ke kterým se nakonec nechala přemluvit, byly skutečně dobré.

* * *

Draco během odpoledne konečně vysušil chodbu a kouzlem postupně čistil gobelíny, když mu jeden ze studentů prvního ročníku přišel oznámit, že jej McGonagallová očekává v ředitelně. Věděl, že tento rozhovor je nevyhnutelný a především klíčový, protože stále nebylo jasné, na které straně v celém ptačím incidentu ředitelka stojí. Sice mu výslovně neřekla, ať toho ptáka zabije, ale také přímo neuvedla odchyt.

„Draco, posaď se prosím. Zelený čaj, dáš si?"

„Děkuji Minervo."

Zvyk oslovovat se mezi učiteli a zaměstnanci křestním jménem byl pro Draca zejména ze začátku až traumatizující. S grácií sobě vlastní se mu proto skoro vždy vyhýbal. Ředitelka byla jedna z mála, kterou tak oslovoval, a to pouze proto, že si to výslovně přála. A pak tu také byli tací jako Longbottom, jejichž oslovení křestním jménem by považoval za osobní prohru.

„Dnes jsem měla velmi vyostřený rozhovor s Hermionou Weasleyovou. Byla velmi znepokojena, jak jsme přistoupili k vyřešení otázky ptačího škůdce na školních pozemcích."

Draco se tvářil stejně jako kdysi na jejích hodinách přeměňování. Lehce přikyvoval a čekal, co řekne dál.

„Jak dobře oba víme, po-polipticius u nás není chráněný, i když se jedná o mimořádně vzácného magického tvora. Nikoho totiž nenapadlo, že by bylo takové opatření nutné, vzhledem k tomu, že žije na jediném místě pět a půl tisíce mil daleko. Proto zde vzniká precedens, kterého někteří chtějí využít ve svůj osobní prospěch."

„Osobní prospěch?" podivil se Draco.

„Ano, ministerstvo jako takové nemá důvod zasahovat, protože zákon nebyl porušen. Někteří lidé si však myslí, že jsme se dopustili něčeho nemorálního a rozhodli se proti nám vyrazit na křížovou výpravu. Což dává celé věci osobní rozměr, protože takové jednání nás staví do špatného světla. A protože jsme zaměstnanci školy, staví to do špatného světla i celé Bradavice, a to je něco, co nemůžeme dopustit."

Za proslovem Minervy následoval aplaus. K Dracově překvapení se ozýval z obrazu jeho kmotra.

„Poprvé co bez výhrad souhlasím s někým z Nebelvírské koleje," svým obvyklým tónem pronesl Severus Snape. V protějším rámu jen odmítavě kroutil hlavou jeho předchůdce Albus Brumbál.

„Naše oficiální verze tedy je, že dlouhodobě ohrožoval a obtěžoval studenty a při pokusu o odchyt byl bohužel usmrcen."

„Jistě Minervo, v podstatě to byla sebeobrana," pronesl Draco a dopil šálek čaje. Při odchodu z ředitelny se musel pousmát, protože zahlédl na skříni pověšený tmavý hábit s nezaměnitelnou skvrnou od plivance. Není divu, že ředitelce nevadí smrt toho ptáka. Poznal totiž střih daného hábitu – jeho matka měla pár takových. Luxusní látka a především model, který se prakticky nedal nenošený sehnat.

Po rozmluvě s ředitelkou se vydal Draco do knihovny. Do večera, kdy ho měla znovu navštívit sestřenice, zbývalo několik hodin a navíc by si pro jistotu měl zjistit víc o tom ptákovi. Přinejmenším, jak se vlastně jmenuje.

Od války se Bradavická knihovna značně rozrostla, protože zde bylo umístěno značné množství zabavených knih padlých smrtijedů, tedy jen ty z nich, které nepředstavovaly pro studenty reálné nebezpečí. I když při pohledu na některé žáky by si nejeden pomyslel, že pro ně je nebezpečím každá kniha.

Draco šel na jistotu k místu, kde byl uložen Velký lexikon magického tvorstva. Velmi tlustý a majestátně vyhlížející spis vázaný v kožešině byl v části u oken, vlevo od čítárny. Vyhledal si ho totiž už včera, když od McGonagallové dostal číslo stránky s informacemi o po-polipticiusi amazonském. Zakroutil hlavou. Stupidní jméno pro stupidního ptáka. Očima přelétl stranu s textem. Nic zajímavého ho stejně jako minule nezaujalo, ale pro jistotu ji stejně jako dříve stranu s ilustrací vytrhl. Ještě si to později nastuduje, teď ho však napadlo udělat mnohem zajímavější průzkum. Rozhodl se porozhlédnout po podrobnějších informacích k rodině Blacků. Být v obraze není nikdy na škodu.

* * *

Harry Potter seděl v koženém křesle a vychutnával si sušenky máčené v čaji. V krbu praskala polínka, na stole ležel přečtený Denní věštec a z patra se ozýval tlumený zpěv ukolébavky, kterou se Ginny snažila uspat jejich syna. Na pohovce seděl jeho dobrý přítel a vrásky na jeho čele prozrazovaly, že cílem jeho dnešní návštěvy je promluvit si. Zatím se k tomu však neodhodlal, takže se Harry mohl jen domýšlet, co ho trápí.

„Hermiona dnes není doma," nakonec začal Ron.

„Dala ti vědět kde je?" hned se ozval jeho bystrozorský výcvik. Ron přikývl. Stejně jako Harry i on pracoval jako bystrozor a kdyby Hermiona náhle zmizela, určitě by nečinně neseděl u nich v obývacím pokoji. To právě on si z Harryho dělal legraci, že celé dny prosedí za stolem, protože jakmile zjistil, že je Ginny těhotná, rozhodl se vzít kancelářskou pozici a vzdát se práce v terénu. I když mu občas nějaká akce chyběla, pevná pracovní doba měla své výhody a mohl díky tomu věnovat více času rodině.

„Poslala mi sovu, že na ni nemám čekat, že bude na ministerstvu pracovat celou noc."

„A nechceš se tam zastavit a donést nějaké jídlo?" navrhl opatrně Harry. Dobře věděl, že občas mají jeho přátelé ve vztahu deštivé dny, a obzvlášť Ron potřebuje čas od času popostrčit správným směrem.

„Ne, nechce, abych ji rušil. Myslíš, že někoho má?"

„To určitě ne," chlácholil ho Harry, „nanejvýš je na tebe jen řádně naštvaná."

Ron se podrbal na hlavě a na několik dlouhých minut se zamyslel.

„Nemyslím si. Hned jsem kontroloval kalendář, jestli není nějaké výročí nebo něco, ale nic. Odpadky pravidelně vynáším, máme relativně uklizeno a dokonce dva dny zpět jsem spravil kapající kohoutek, jak chtěla."

Harry rád slyšel, jak se Ron snaží a v hlavě si udělal poznámku, že by měl co nejdřív opravit vrzající schod, na který si Ginny stěžuje.

„Víš, co si myslím Harry? Bude to Anthony Goldstein. Teď ji už dokonce dělá zástupce."

„Neblbni přece. Anthony by si nic takového nedovolil. Jsou jen přátelé. Maximálně si povídají o nějaké staré bychli nebo o SPOŽÚS. Dost možná jen mají nějakou pracovní pohotovost."

„Pracovní pohotovost na Odboru pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory? Jediná vážná věc, co se tam za poslední rok stala, je že museli přepsat veškeré záznamy, protože se ukázalo, že mudlovský recyklovaný papír zdaleka nevydrží tolik co pergamen."

O fiasku s recyklovaným papírem vědělo celé ministerstvo a znatelně uškodilo Hermionině kariéře. Harry by to nahlas nikdy nezmínil, ale byl strašně rád, že ji v tom tenkrát nepodpořil. Jinak by to byl totiž on, kdo by ještě teď přepisoval všechny záznamy.

„Třeba uprchl nějaký magický tvor a je potřeba ho vystopovat a odchytit."

Ron se na svého nejlepšího přítele vyčítavě podíval.

„Oba víme, že to dělají bystrozoři. Hermiona tam dělá jen papírování. A vždyť už tam skoro nikdo nepracuje. Jen Goldstein!"

„Protože je jich tak málo, musí právě dělat přesčasy. Anthony určitě s Hermionou nic nemá. Zítra si s ní promluvím a uvidíš, že se vše vysvětlí," Harry se snažil tvářit co nejpovzbudivěji, ale nemohl se ubránit tušení, že se dost možná něco děje. Nezbývalo než doufat, že to nebude nic zlého, nebo ještě v horším případě něco, co bude vyžadovat papírování navíc.

* * *

Draco Malfoy netrpělivě přecházel po hájence a nervózně každých pár minut kontroloval vyřezávané hodiny na stěně. Ukazovaly za několik minut deset hodin, tedy čas, kdy by se měla dostavit jeho sestřenice Nymfadora. Ani na okamžik nepochyboval, že by se rozhodla nepřijít. Mezerou mezi závěsy vykoukl ven na pozemky. Hrad byl až na pár oken ponořen do tmy a neproniknutelná mračna překrývali noční hvězdné nebe. Zastavil se u stolu a nalil si sklenici ohnivé whisky. Hladina nápoje dosahovala o celý palec výš, než by bylo ve slušné společnosti přijatelné. Když si toho všiml, rezignovaně zakroutil hlavou a znatelně upil ze sklenice. Ticho přerušila až dřevěná zmenšenina hipogryfa, která vyletěla z hodin a několika skřeky oznámila celou. Už jenom kvůli tomu ho ty hodiny štvaly. Vyřezávaní magičtí tvorové nebyli zrovna podle jeho gusta. Nevyhodil je jen proto, že to byl dárek na uvítanou v práci od profesora Kratiknota. Draco ho respektoval, protože se k němu vždy choval nezaujatě a také byl zdatným a schopným kouzelníkem, jak předvedl během bitvy o Bradavice. A ač nevkusné, nebyly rozhodně levné. Navíc kdyby je dal teď pryč, určitě by se rozšířily povídačky o tom, že má stále takovou obavu z hipogryfů, že ho děsí i jejich figurky. Takové zadostiučinění nehodlal nikomu poskytnout.

„Ahoj a promiň, že jdu pozdě," s těmito slovy vystoupila Nymfadora ze zelených plamenů v krbu.

Draco jí pomohl s kabátem a usadil ji u stolu, na který postavila objemnou papírovou tašku z rychlého občerstvení.

„Jak jsem slíbila, nesu jídlo. Doufám, že ti nevadí, že je mudlovské. Měls ho někdy? Já na něj nedám dopustit. Něco bych uvařila, ale nejsem velká kuchařka a navíc jsme v poslední době nezabila žádného vzácného magického tvora."

Musel se usmát. Byla vtipná, bohužel dnešní večer bylo třeba probrat vážné témata.

„Je fajn, že jsi mi k novince, že pokud se nevezmeme, čeká nás strašlivá smrt, vzala hranolky."

„Jak dlouho to víš?" zaskočeně se zeptala.

„Pár hodin. Byl jsem odpoledne v knihovně a jen tak si četl spisy o naší povedené společné rodince. Jak dlouho to víš ty?"

„Dnes ráno jsem byla u právníka a řekl mi to spolu s ostatními věcmi."

Draco jen pokýval hlavou a nalil Doře také ohnivou whisky. Nabídl jí led, a když souhlasila, vhodil do sklenice dvě kostky. Ty nečekaně klesly ke dnu. Nymfadora to překvapeně sledovala. Rozhodně pořádné pití. Po očku se podívala na etiketu láhve a pak na Draca, který její počínání pobaveně sledoval.

„Není to náhodou stejná značka, co dostal ministr v zimě od Francouzů? Věštec psal, že se to mělo považovat za úplatek. Já bych za ni musela dát skoro celý roční plat."

„Speyside. Nejdražší a nejlepší. Ročně se vyrobí a prodá jen dvacet kusů. Vzal jsem ji z manoru než mě vystěhovali. Myslím, že pro náš dnešní přípitek si zasloužíme něco kvalitního."

„A na co si připijeme?"

„To záleží. Máme totiž dvě možnosti. Buď se podle skvělé tradice starobylé rodiny Blacků vezmeme, nebo si užijeme to nejlepší z černé magie." Dracův sarkasmus byl přímo hmatatelný.

„Můžeme se pokusit kletbu prolomit…" začala Nymfadora, ale zastavil ji gestem ruky.

„To dost těžko. Sami dva nemáme šanci, a i kdybychom si najali profesionální lamače kleteb, určitě by se to neobešlo bez následků. Ta kletba trvá už víc jak tisíc let. V každém druhém pokolení se naplní sňatkem bratrance a sestřenice, což ji ještě víc posílí. Navíc tato rodová prapůvodní magie funguje jinak, než ta, kterou běžně používáme. Už ji skoro nenajdeš, jak je vzácná. Mimo pár hodně temných artefaktů a různých rodinných záležitostí jako je tato, se s ní můžeš setkat jen tady v Bradavicích. A sama dobře víš, s jakou pochodil Temný pán, když se pokoušel zdejší obranné kouzla prolomit."

„Dost ses tomu věnoval, já se s tím zatím vyrovnávám," omluvně se zatvářila Nymfadora.

„Celý život jsem vyrůstal v tom, že si vezmu nějakou čistokrevnou čarodějku, kterou dost možná ani nebudu znát. Nepochybně na úrovni, ale stále dohodnutý sňatek. Mimochodem v naší rodině je kletba, že si nemůžeme vzít mudlu, protože můžeme mít potomka pouze s čistokrevnou dívkou. A první potomek je vždy syn. Taky trochu zvláštní, ale přinejmenším snesitelnější než bolestivá smrt. A věř mi, já viděl už příliš mnoho temných kleteb na vlastní oči, než bych riskoval jakékoliv utrpení plynoucí z kletby rodu Blacků."

Draco se odmlčel a přešel ke skříni, ze které donesl dva flakónky s lektvary. Tekutina v první byla lehce hnědě zabarvená a druhý měl nepřirozeně sytou oranžovou barvu. Nymfadora si je začala zvědavě prohlížet.

„První jsou slzy valkýr. Toho nahnědlého odstínu si nevšímej, přidal jsem třtinový cukr, abych neutralizoval slanou chuť. Nepochybně jsi o něm jako bývalá bystrozorka slyšela."

„Jistě. Nejúčinnější bezbolestný jed. Máš ho tu pro případ nečekané nevítané návštěvy?"

„Někdy by se hodil, ale bohužel ne. Ministerstvo by to mohlo považovat za porušení mé podmínky. Dnes večer jsem ho uvařil ve sklepeních. Stejně tak druhý, Ceresin elixír."

To Nymfadoru překvapilo, i když další elixír neznala, slzy valkýr jsou na přípravu velmi náročné a sebemenší chyba má fatální následky. Tušila něco o oblacích jedovatého dýmu, ale nebyl si jistá. Lektvary nikdy nebyly její silná stránka. Přestože to v ní vzbudilo respekt, neodpustila si možnost do Draca rýpnout.

„O tom jsme nikdy neslyšela. Ale je milé, že máš i záložní jed, kdyby první nefungoval."

„To není jed. A mé lektvary jsou bezchybné," dotčeně pokračoval Draco, „dělají přesně to, co mají. Ceresin elixír je lektvar plodnosti, pijí ho ženy a po požití zaručuje během následného styku početí. To je učebnicová definice."

„Prosím?" nevěřícně se zeptala Nymfadora.

„Snad sis nemyslela, že kletba vyžaduje pro naplnění jen svatbu. Jejím hlavním cílem je další čistokrevný Black."

Nymfadora neměla slov. Naproti přes stůl seděl její bratranec a nenuceně upíjel ohnivou whisky.

„Takže buď naplníme kletbu, nebo…" nedokázala dokončit větu.

„Nebo se otrávíme. Rychle a bezbolestně. Bez toho, abychom trpěli následky kletby," dokončil za ni Draco.

„Hej," okřikla ho, „proč se musíme otrávit oba?"

„Protože pokud se kletba nenaplní, zemře celá generace. Staří Blackové si asi mysleli, že pokud nezajistí jejich potomci dostatečnou čistotu krve, není důvod, aby pokračovali v nečisté linii."

„Toujours pur," připila Nymfadora a vyprázdnila svoji sklenici.

Draco ji hned dolil a doplnil i nový led. I když si nápoj vůbec nevychutnávala, cítila jeho výraznou lahodnou chuť. A také jeho spalující žár, který prostupoval celé její tělo. Nebyla zvyklá pít a dnes nepila poprvé: ráno u právníka, pak i s Penelopé. Navíc skoro celý den nic nejedla.

„Takže jak se rozhodneš? Nemůžu se s tebou oženit bez tvého souhlasu."

„Ty bys to udělal? Nevadilo by ti to? Ani trochu? Jsi můj bratranec. A co děti našich dětí?" Kombinace alkoholu a Dracova nenuceného výrazu ji patřičně rozohnila.

„Jak jsem řekl, nikdy jsem neočekával sňatek z lásky. Kletba zaručuje, že naše děti budou zdravé a co se týče jejich dětí, z největší pravděpodobností se jich to už týkat nebude, protože ani jeden z nás není rozený Black, takže to budou Malfoyové."

„Co si neberou mudly a mají vždy syna."

„Přesně," usmál se Draco, „tak proč volit smrt, jakkoliv bezbolestnou před životem? Jsi překrásná čarodějka, není škoda se zbytečně připravit o všechny radosti a možnosti života?"

Nymfadora se červenala. Nikdo jí už dlouho nelichotil. Z nervozity vypila i druhou sklenici. Draco obešel stůl a nečekaně ji bez varování políbil. Byl to dlouhý polibek a Nymfadoru omámil ještě víc než ohnivá whisky, kterou pili. Remus nikdy takto nelíbal, a to věřila, že ji alespoň částečně skutečně miloval. Dracovy ruce si zatím našly cestu pod její hábit a on samotný pokračoval v polibcích na Dořině krku. Ač sama stěží oddychovala, její tělo křičelo. Nic nebylo vzdálenější než představa chladné smrti. Odzátkovala flakónek a dvěma dlouhými doušky vypila veškerou oranžovou tekutinu. Její tělo okamžitě zahltila zvláštní forma extáze. Tak se naposledy cítila na vánočním plese v pátém ročníku, když dostala svůj první polibek od chlapce. Navíc dnes jí nezkazí nikdo náladu tím, že by na ni vylil mísu s punčem.

„Na co myslíš?" Zeptal se Draco, když si všiml, že jejího nepřítomného výrazu.

„Nesmím mít skvrny od punče na hábitu, mám ho z půjčovny a maminka se bude zlobit," omámeně zamumlala.

„Neměj strach, nikdo se zlobit nebude, pojď, postarám se o Tebe."

Než mohla něco odpovědět, vytáhl hůlku a nechal její hábit a skoro všechno oblečení zmizet. Šok Nymfadoru probral ze zasnění a hned toho zalitovala, protože se silně zastyděla za své sportovní spodní prádlo. Vypadala spíš, že se právě chystá do posilovny, než že se účastní milostné předehry.

„Jsi nádherná," zašeptal jí do ucha Draco. Snažil se ji uklidnit a rozptýlit její nervozitu. Dořina aktivní reakce byla dostatečným důkazem toho, že se mu to podařilo.


	2. Den druhý

Nymfadoru probudilo tiché šustění papíru. Byla však stále nevyspalá a cítila se unaveně. Nemohla spát víc jak jen pár hodin, proto se odmítavě zavrtala hlouběji do peřin a snažila se znovu usnout. Moc se jí to nedařilo a navíc ji rozptylovala vůně povlečení. Zvláštní kombinace bylinek a mýdla. Byla až nezvykle povědomá. No jistě, Bradavice. Nesmí zmeškat první hodinu, pomyslela si a napřímila se v posteli. Nebyla však v dívčích ložnicích Mrzimoru, ale v hájence Draca Malfoye, který na posteli vedle ní spokojeně pojídal jeden z mudlovských hamburgerů, které včera přinesla na večeři.

„Ráno," s úsměvem a plnou pusou ji přivítal v novém dni.

Nymfadora si v hlavě přehrála události včerejšího dne a především noci. Rezignovaně si povzdechla. Její život je oficiálně naprosté fiasko. Její přátelé se na ni už tak dívali s lítostí, že si ani po dvou letech od Remusova přiznání skutečné orientace a následného rozchodu není schopná někoho najít. A hle – první rande a už je těhotná. S bratrancem. Jako by nestačilo, že je to bývalý smrtijed v podmínce ministerstva. Možná ta alternativa s jedem nebyla zas tak marná.

„Dá se to vůbec jíst?" zeptala se a ukázala na množství papírových krabiček. Sice po všem včerejším alkoholu moc na jídlo chuť neměla, ale třeba jí to bude s plným žaludkem víc myslet.

„Kouzlo čerstvosti. Na mudly to celkově docela ujde, ale tohle," zvedl kelímek s kolou, „to je tedy něco. Musíš mi té černé vody sehnat víc."

„Klidně. A proč stáváš tak brzo, vždyť je venku sotva světlo?" Nezávazná konverzace s budoucím manželem, co víc si přát. Hlavně nezmiňovat společnou noc, nebo něco důležitého.

„Musel jsem vyplnit pár papírů pro tvého – tedy našeho právníka." A je to tady.

„Jaké papíry?" zeptala se nechápavě Nymfadora.

„Manželská smlouva a podklady pro ministerstvo ohledně vrácení manoru a zbytku mého rodinného majetku."

„Skutečně si myslíš, že ti jen tak vrátí manor?" Nymfadora měla tušení, že právník rodiny Blacků není žádný amatér, ale ministerstvo je odhodláno udělat cokoliv, aby Malfoye odřízlo od peněz a vlivu. A to pokud možno na co nejdelší dobu.

„Mě samotnému by ho nikdy nevrátili, ale jen co se vezmeme, budou muset zkoumat náš společný nárok jako páru a ten nijak zpochybnit nelze," usmál se.

„Ty si mě normálně sprostě využil." Že ji to vůbec překvapuje.

„To přeci není pravda. Bude to naše společné zlato. Navíc jsem ti zachránil život."

„Ten jsem zachránila i já tobě. Klidně jsem mohla vypít včera jed."

„To je dost nepravděpodobné," odpověděl pobaveně.

„Proč jako?" Dora zbystřila.

„Jeden z důvodů, proč je Speyside tak drahá, je, že každá láhev obsahuje malé množství Amorova šípu a Felix Felicis…"

Cokoliv co chtěl Draco říct dál, nestihl, protože se na něj Dora vrhla a nárazem ho srazila z postele na zem.

„Jak sis to mohl dovolit! Opít mě! Zdrogovat mě! A využít mě! Kdo si myslíš, že sem?!" odpovědí jí však byl Dracův až hysterický smích.

Zatímco ležel na podlaze v rozsypaných hranolcích, Dora s ním zlostně třásla. Stále se však jen smál, až mu tekly slzy.

„Čemu se směješ?" domáhala se odpovědi od bloňďáka.

Pak jí to náhle došlo. Celou dobu byla nahá. Tak trapně se necítila od doby, kdy na začátku Bradavic ztratila rovnováhu a spadla ze židle s Moudrým kloboukem na hlavě. Jejím prvním instinktem bylo, že musí zmizet, postavila se proto na nohy a rozběhla se ke dveřím. Doufala, že jde o koupelnu. Nedostala se však daleko, v půli cesty zakopla o vlastní hábit, který byl pohozený na podlaze, a narazila čelem do psacího stolu.

Nymfadoru probudil chlad na čele. Vedle ní seděl Draco a držel jí na čele ledový obklad. Volnou rukou pojídal zbylé hranolky.

„Ráno," s úsměvem a plnou pusou ji již podruhé přivítal v novém dni.

Nymfadora jen zavrčela. Cítila se neuvěřitelně trapně, naštvaně a částečně i pobaveně. Kdyby se své nešikovnosti nedokázala zasmát, musela by se zbláznit.

„Nechal jsem skřítka donést hojivou mast z ošetřovny, takže nebudeš mít žádnou bouli ani modřinu. Led ti pomůže od bolesti."

Svým způsobem to od něj bylo milé. A také ji oblékl do spodního prádla, za což mu byla skutečně vděčná. Asi ta celá reakce byla přehnaná, pomyslela si. Přesto se její chladný postoj nezměnil. Rychle se oblékla, podepsala lejstra, kde jí Malfoy ukázal a zmizela letaxem rovnou do advokátní kanceláře Petra Flinta.

* * *

Hermiona Weasleyová ve své kanceláři netrpělivě očekávala ranní vydání Věštce. Ponocovala spolu se svými spolupracovníky celou noc a snažili se přijít s nějakým dobrým nápadem, co podniknout. Jako ministerští zaměstnanci měli ruce svázané, ale přesto se nevzdali. Velkou oporou jim byli dobrovolníci ze spolku Ochrany magického tvorstva. Především Neville a Padma Patilová, která je speciální dopisovatelkou Věštce. Právě ona byla za nápadem sepsat článek, získat pro věc veřejnost a donutit tak ministra Pastorka, aby je celou věcí pověřil. Hermionu stálo značné úsilí dostat článek na titulní stránku, ale nakonec se to podařilo.

„Dobré ráno Hermiono, přinesli jsme ti snídani."

Ve dveřích stál její muž a hned za ním Harry. Oba si zvědavě prohlíželi kancelář pokrytou rozházenými papíry a náhodně rozestavěnými šálky a kelímky od kávy.

„To jste hodní. Budu tu muset uklidit," omluvně dodala.

Ron jí přinesl bagetu a termosku s čajem. Bageta byla skvělá, jen čaj obsahoval o pár lžiček cukru víc, než by bylo nutné.

„A na čem tak naléhavém pracujete?" obezřetně se zeptal Harry.

„Počkej na věštce a uvidíš," s hrdostí v hlase mu odpověděla Hermiona, „měníme kouzelnický svět."

Přesně toho se Harry obával. Měl sice nadevšechno svou kamarádku rád, ale již SPOŽÚS ukázal, že snaha měnit zavedené pořádky není úplně nejlepší nápad. Kouzelníci se k přírodě i tvorům chovali celkově mnohem lépe než mudlové a spoustu věcí, které její nový spolek Ochrany magického tvorstva požadoval, byly vyloženě extrémní. Ginny sice pravidelně přispívala do jejich fondu, ale on samotný to neschvaloval. Přesto na sobě nic nedal znát a povzbudivě se na své přátele usmál.

Ron jako vždy vůbec netušil, o co jde, přesto svou ženu podporoval v čemkoliv, co ji činilo šťastnou. Kdyby jen dokázal z toho jejich spolku vystrnadit Goldsteina. Zahlédl ho totiž cestou sem na chodbě s povolenou kravatou. Kdyby s ním nešel Harry, pěkně by mu vytmavil. Aspoň by si mohl přečíst nějaký z letáků, které Hermiona rozdává. Sice to už několikrát zkoušel, ale nikdy se nedostal přes první odstavec. Na jeho vkus příliš mnoho příliš dlouhých mudlovských slov.

„A je to tady," zaradovala se Hermiona.

Malá hnědá sova donesla ranní vydání Denního věštce, které hned rozložili na stůl a pustili se do čtení. Titulek palcovým písmem hlásal: VRAZI V BRADAVICÍCH. Harry jen ztěžka polkl. Rychle přečetl celý článek a zakroutil hlavou. Tohle nedopadne dobře. Malfoy a dokonce i ředitelka McGonagallová byli vylíčeni jako bezcitní zabijáci bez svědomí, kteří svévolně zabili extrémně vzácného exotického tvora, který se objevil na pozemcích u hradu. Samozřejmě se to neobešlo od kydání špíny na Malfoye a jeho smrtijedství. Dokonce bylo naznačeno i několik otazníků směrem k ředitelčinu staropanenství. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že bude sympatizovat zrovna s Malfoyem, ale sám si užil tolika útoků Věštce, že cítil určité pochopení. Navíc Minervy si skutečně vážil a nikdy by o ní neřekl nic nelichotivého.

„A proč jste to nepředali rovnou bystrozorům?" zeptal se Ron, když s mírným zpožděním dokončil čtení článku.

„Nepodařilo se nám zatím najít nic, co by dokazovalo, že porušili nějaký kouzelnický zákon," zklamaně přiznala Hermiona.

„Neboj se zlato, přes oběd skočím do Bradavic a porozhlédnu se tam. Jsem přeci bystrozor a najít důkazy je má práce," hned se ochotně nabídl Ron.

„To je skvělé," rozzářily se Hermioně oči a radostně ho políbila. Tak se na to musí, žádné čtení brožurek. Tůdle Goldsteine, pomyslel si šťastně Ron.

Harry souhlasil, že pomůže Ronovi a půjde s ním. Bude lepší, když se bude držet blízko a nedovolí mu udělat něco, čeho by později všichni litovali. Jeho obavy se totiž naplnily. Hermiona tentokrát skutečně přestřelila. Jednak to bylo celé úplně zbytečné, protože ten pták už je mrtvý a žádná úprava paragrafů to nezmění. Pak Malfoy, ať už byl jakýkoliv, žádný zákon neporušil. A nejhorší bylo, že do toho zavlekli McGonagallovou. Ředitelka takový urážlivý článek nenechá jen tak. Věděl, že se bude snažit udržet dobré jméno školy za každou cenu. Oba její předchůdci, Brumbál i Snape, byli mimořádní hrdinové a udělali mnohé pro dobrou pověst školy. A ona nedovolí, aby se komukoliv podařilo ji poškodit. Házet na ni špínu se Hermioně pravděpodobně krutě vymstí. Už jen proto, že proti tandemu Malfoy-McGonagallová její parta zanícených eko-aktivistů nejmenší šanci. Určitě ne v bitvě odehrávající se na titulních stránkách denního tisku.

* * *

Draco Malfoy při čtení Denního věštce jen rezignovaně kroutil hlavou. Tolik povyku pro jediného opeřence. Vždyť nezpívá, nesnáší zlaté vejce, nic – jen hudrá a plive. Nebyl to první a pravděpodobně ani poslední článek, ve kterém ho obviňují z vraždy, krutosti a barbarství. Naštěstí do toho zatáhli i ředitelku, takže je to hlavně její problém. Ale i kdyby byl článek jen o něm, bylo by mu to ukradené. Názory pisálků z Věštce pro něj mají stejnou hodnotu jako testrálí trus. Hodil proto celý článek za hlavu a vydal se do Zapovězeného lesa, odkud musí přemístit velké množství dřeva pro krby a především kamna v kuchyni. Nudná a úmorná práce, která mu nepochybně zabere celé dopoledne.

Po několika hodinové dřině se konečně vydal zpět do hradu na zasloužený oběd. Jen se však dostal na hlavní nádvoří, zjistil, že se měl raději najíst u sebe v hájence. Čekal ho zde totiž poměrně početný zástup studentů s transparenty. V čele nestál nikdo jiný než sám největší otrava Longbottom.

„Vrahu!" „Zabiják ptactva!" „Polipticius!" „Ostuda Bradavic!" „Po-polipticius!" „Smrtijed!" To byly jen některé z výkřiků na jeho adresu.

„Nacvičuješ školní představení?" zeptal se znuděně Draco. Poslední co teď potřeboval, byli pokřikující studenti.

„Jsi vrah! Zabil si Poly!" obvinil ho Neville.

„Pro Merlina, byl to jeden pták. Jeden jediný debilní pták! Co ho dělá tak mimořádným?" Asi je na čase zjistit, co vlastně Longbottom chce, přeci ani on nemůže tak vyšilovat pro jednoho blbého ptáka.

„Poly byla samička. Mohla se uhnízdit a vyvést mladé. Vytvořit kolonii. A ty si ji zabil!" Longbottom měl slzy v očích.

Ne, pomyslel si Draco, imbecil Longbottom je ztracený případ. Pravděpodobně se do toho děsného opeřence zamiloval a představoval si, jak s ním bude při měsíčku běhat po lese. Přesto však nechápal masivní podporu studentů.

„Longbottome, měl by sis pořídit sovu, očividně totiž potřebuješ ptáka na hraní a nedokážeš si vystačit s tím, co máš," přerušen smíchem a chichotáním studentů se odmlčel, „a vy, bando usmrkaných nevděčníků se konečně rozhodněte, co vlastně chcete. Měsíc si stěžujete na toho prašivého plivajícího ptáka, a když tu konečně není, chtěli byste rovnou celou líheň."

Všichni studenti náhle ztichli a zpozorněli.

„Po-polipticius je ta plivající bestie?" konečně se za všechny zeptal jeden šesťák z Havraspáru.

„Ty si těm děckám ani neřekl, o jaké zvíře jde?" nevěřícně se zeptal Draco.

„Ano… ne… já… kniha… Velký lexikon magického tvorstva… stránka… někdo vytrhl…" nesouvisle blekotal Longbottom.

Draco si zajel rukou do vlasů. Ne, dokonce poloobr Hagrid byl lepším učitelem péče než dementní Longbottom. Jak těžké je popsat jednobarevného ptáka co jen hudrá a plive?

Studenti překvapivě sdíleli Dracovo znechucení a s opovržením začali zahazovat své transparenty. Někteří se Dracovi i omluvili, což ho potěšilo, přesto se vydal zpět do hájenky v klidu se najíst. Dívat se na stále ještě něco blekotajícího Longbottoma celý oběd je špatné na trávení. Normálně by z něho měl posměch a udělal by ještě pár vtípků u stolu profesorů, ale jeho neschopnost a nekompetence překonala všechny meze. Vždyť on učí studenty. Musí říct McGonagallové, ať znovu přehodnotí jeho obsazení do profesorského sboru. Někteří magičtí tvorové jsou skutečně nebezpeční a studenti si zaslouží přinejmenším poznat tvora, který je sežere či otráví. Jak pro Merlina vlastně probíhají jeho hodiny? Jé, podívejte, jakou to má krásnou srst! Ne, nevím co to je, ale zkusme tomu dát suchar a uvidíme.

Dracova nově získaná dobrá nálada se rozplynula hned, jen co došel ke své hájence.

„Pottere, odveď si laskavě svého společníka, jeho přítomnost snižuje průměrné IQ školy na polovinu."

„Dal ses na zahradničení?" hned kontroval Ron.

„Prosím?" zeptal se nechápavě Draco i Harry zároveň.

„No, říkals, že ti ničím tykve…"

„On myslel IQ, já ti to pak vysvětlím," přerušil ho raději rychle Harry a oslovil přímo Draca „jen si chceme v klidu promluvit."

„Nech mě hádat. Že by o tom bájném ptákovi? Nikdy jsem si nepomyslel, že zrovna z tebe se stane zapálený ornitolog."

„Nikoho zapalovat nebudeš! Já jsem bystrozor!" vykřikl Ron s vytasenou hůlkou.

Harry a Draco si vyměnily nevěřící pohled.

„Co kdybys zašel vyslechnout zatím Nevilla, já to tady zvládnu sám."

„Dobře Harry, ale pokud na tebe zkusí zase nějaké ornito zapalovací kouzlo, pošli patrona, budu hned u tebe."

Jen co Ron odešel, Draco vešel do hájenky a Harrymu nezbývalo nic jiného, než ho následovat.

„Crabbe ani Goyle nebyli nejbystřejší, co ale za Merlina nikdy nepochopím, co na něm kdy Grangerová viděla."

Harry si často pokládal stejnou otázku, ale šel rovnou k věci. Konec konců, není tu na zdvořilostní návštěvě za starým známým.

„Jen chci vědět, jak to bylo doopravdy s tím ptákem. Pokud to brzy neumlkne, ministr bude muset podniknout nějaké kroky."

„Takže jsi tu, abys něco vyšťoural, co? Protože tví přátelé nemají v ruce vůbec nic. Pták se tu z ničeho nic před měsícem objeví, studenti si začnou stěžovat, ředitelka proto rozhodne, ať se o něj postarám. Jednoduché. Nechrání ho výnos ministerstva, takže jako divoce žijící zvíře ho na pozemcích školy můžeme zlikvidovat dle vlastního uvážení. Vím, o čem mluvím, musel jsem si všechny paragrafy pro práci tady nastudovat. Jediné co tak můžeš, je najít toho, komu utekl, ale i kdyby nás žaloval o odškodnění, každý průměrný advokát se o to postará, protože neměl známku ani jiné kouzelnické označení. Navíc předpisy o chovu kouzelnických tvorů mluví jasně, nechtěl bych proto platit pokutu za nezabezpečený chov," usmíval se Malfoy.

„Proč si myslíš, že někomu utekl?" překvapeně se zeptal Harry.

„Snad si opravdu nemyslíš, že sem letěl pět a půl tisíce mil přes oceán z jihoamerického pralesa," řekl Draco a dal mu do ruky dvě vytržené stránky z nějaké knihy.

Harry musel uznat, že má pravdu. Prohlížel si podobiznu po-polipticiuse amazonského a jeho stručný popis. Je víc než nepravděpodobné, že by se do studené severního Skotska dostal sám od sebe. Už jen proto, že neuměl létat ani plavat. Jak mu říkal jeho instinkt hned na začátku, nic dobrého se tady neděje. Nenápadně strčil oba listy do kapsy hábitu a vydal se najít Rona, aby se včas vrátili na ministerstvo.

* * *

Nymfadora seděla za svým stolem v archivu ministerstva a dlouze se dívala na papír před sebou. Dopoledne byla u Flinta a předala mu papíry od Draca. Malfoy překvapivě vše perfektně vyplnil a přichystal, už jen stačilo nechat orazit jeden pergamen ministerstvem a budou manželé. Žádný obřad, výměna prstýnků, vlečka. Nic. Jedno razítko a vše je zpečetěno. Zvyklost se naplní a ona bude žít. A nebude si žít špatně. V zásuvce stolu totiž měla plný měšec galeonů. Flint totiž už vyřídil dědictví a dal ji něco málo na útratu. Musela se usmát. Tolik zlata neměla ani ve svém trezoru u Gringottů. Tedy ve svém původním. Teď je to o něčem úplně jiném, navíc jak ji Flint ubezpečil, jakmile formálně uzavře manželství s Malfoyem, ministerstvo bude muset vydat všechno zabavené zlato i majetek. Draco měl pravdu. Musela na něj myslet. Popravdě nemohla najít dobrý důvod, proč se na něj stále zlobit. V podstatě se postaral jen o to, aby je uchránil před kletbou a využil z té prekérní situace co nejvíc pro sebe. Navíc i ona na tom vydělá, protože očividně Blackovi nejsou zas tak bohatí, jak si myslela. Tedy v porovnání se jměním rodiny Malfoyů. Asi z dlouhodobého hlediska je lepší mít vždy syna a přibrat nemalé jmění manželky než křížit bratrance a sestřenice. Ona bude mít syna. Trochu ji to děsilo, ale má ještě devět měsíců čas. To je dlouhá doba. Navíc až se toho chytí věštec, to teprve začne peklo. Dnes ho jen zahlédla na půl oka. Čekala, že se už objeví něco o smrti Siriuse, ale nějak tam rozmázli tu aféru s ptákem, co ho Draco upekl. Aspoň ji neobtěžují kvůli dědictví.

Každopádně až nechá potvrdit sňatek, novinka se hned rozkřikne. Měla se alespoň Draca zeptat, co má dělat. Bylo od ní nedospělé, jak se ráno chovala. Překvapivě ji však mnohem víc mrzela její reakce včera večer a především v noci. Chovala se jako nezkušená puberťačka. Sice její značně mladší bratránek měl více zkušeností než ona, ale není také žádná ošklivka, které si nikdo nikdy nevšiml. Sice celé Bradavice byla za podivínku, ale neskončila nepolíbená. A pak to bylo různé, sice žádná velká sláva, přesto ani žádná ostuda. Kdyby nebylo Rema, který jí naprosto rozhodil sebevědomí, když se přiznal k zálibě v kouzelnících a opustil ji, zkoušela by to dál. Poslední dva roky byla sama, ale to přeci nic neznamená. Je potřeba ze všeho vytěžit co se dá. Konec konců, nemohla na několik velmi konkrétních věcí ze včerejší noci přestat myslet. Rozhodně si je má v plánu zopakovat.

„Kdopak to má dnes dobrou náladu, co?" vyrušil Doru ze snění dívčí hlas.

Penelopé se jen vševědouce usmívala a položila jí na stůl krabici muffinů.

„Jsou skvělé. Čokoládová poleva a všechno. Z toho nového cukrářství v Příčné," pokračovala.

Nymfadora si nebyla úplně jistá, co si má myslet. Snaží se ji Penelopé využít, protože ví o jejím dědictví, nebo chce být skutečně její přítelkyní? Skoro všechny čarodějky na ministerstvu Penelopé nenáviděly, takže možná je její snaha o přátelství upřímná, možná ne. Je jen jeden způsob jak to zjistit.

„Proč si myslíš, že mám dobrou náladu?" začala opatrně Dora.

„Tvé vlasy, jsou blonďaté, včera ti spíš tmavly, tak jsem si tak tipla," usmála se.

„Máš pravdu, jsem dnes docela veselá, jen mi jedna věc dělá starost. Když si nechám orazítkovat úřední dokument, dá se chvíli pozdržet, než se o tom všichni doví? Tak aby zároveň platil?"

„No, to záleží. Soukromé dokumenty se skoro nikdy nezveřejňují, pro jistotu však může některá ze zúčastněných stran požádat o diskrétnost a je potřeba pro zveřejnění na dotaz předložit příslušný formulář. Předpokládám, že však myslíš nějaký veřejný dokument, jako je převod majetku. To je obtížnější, protože budeš jako nová majitelka uvedena v Knize vlastníků magických nemovitostí. Je zde však šance, že vše stále bude pod jménem rodiny Blacků, protože starobylé rody nikdy nepřeváděly majetek na jmenovité členy, ale vždy automaticky patřil hlavě rodu. To že si nová hlava rodu nikdo na ministerstvu bez tvého svolení nepotvrdí, stačí, když uvedeš, že se necháváš pro veřejné účely rodiny zastupovat právníkem. Je však jasné, že to těm chytřejším dojde. Navíc to lze vyvodit z magických rodokmenů na matrice, musíš však vyplnit formulář a zaplatit poplatek."

„Sňatky se tam také zobrazují?" dál se ptala Dora.

„Přesně, jen co se potvrdí pergamen se jmény a razítkem, magicky se to zaznamená. A bum, máš to na celý život. Víš, že mudlové můžou po čase svatbu zrušit?"

„Slyšela jsme o tom. Takže matrika se nedá nijak obejít?"

„V podstatě ne, každé narozené dítě, sňatek či úmrtí – vše je zaznamenáno. Až na pár výjimek. Motáci se z nějakého důvodu nezapisují a pak tvůj strýc a jeho smrt. Nikdo neví, co se přesně na Odboru záhad tenkrát stalo, ale museli ho prohlásit za mrtvého až teď, ale to asi sama víš nejlíp, že."

„Ano, dokonce jsem tam u toho byla. A navíc teď si užívám to všechno papírování s dědictvím," smutně dodala Nymfadora.

„To je mi skutečně moc líto, hledej na všem však pozitiva. Navíc pro někoho z venku je docela těžké nahlédnout do matriky jako takové. Pro ten formulář potřebuješ nějaký dobrý a především schválený důvod. Problém jsou tamní úřednice, celé dny nedělají nic jiného, že listují stránkami, a když náhodou objeví něco zajímavého, hned to za úplatu šoupnou novinářům."

Dora si povzdechla. Přesně jak si myslela. Dnes nechá orazítkovat pergamen a zítra je na titulní stránce Denního věštce. Nebo rovnou ve speciálním vydání. Jaká je šance, že by se nikdo nepodíval na rodokmen Malfoye, obzvlášť když je zase na prvních stránkách novin.

„Pokud by ti však stačil jen den či dva, s tím že pak se to hned provalí, dalo by se to zařídit," překvapivě navrhla Penelopé.

„Poslouchám."

„Můžeš si vyžádat svůj rodokmen k vytvoření kopie. Originál nelze zničit a je pod sledovacím kouzlem, takže ti ho dovolí odnést z matriky. Za dva dny ho musíš vrátit, nebo pro něj pošlou bystrozory," Penelopé se usmála, „je jasné, že pak se na něj babizny velmi dobře podívají, co se změnilo, ale přinejmenším máš jistotu dvou dní."

„A tu žádost musí podat někdo, kdo na rodokmenu je, že?"

„Jistě, nebo pracovník ministerstva s danou prověrkou. Aby mohli na různých odděleních dělat správy a tak. O co ti vlastně jde? Chceš ututlat vlastní svatbu?" zažertovala černovláska.

Nymfadoře do smíchu moc nebylo a tak ji jen podala pergamen. Sbohem klide a anonymito. Noviny jí nedají pokoj. Čerstvá zbohatlice se provdala za bratrance. Členka Fénixova řádu a smrtijed. Exmilenec homosexuál. To je bulvární terno.

Penelopé zatím nevěřícně četla dokument. Dokonce se na to opřela o polici se zaprášenými svazky.

„Doro, Doro, to bych do tebe nikdy neřekla. Ale je pravda, že Remus byl taky podstatně starší."

„Chceš říct, že tě na té svatbě nejvíc zaskočil věkový rozdíl?" překvapeně se zeptala Nymfadora.

„Očividně si ho pro zlato nebereš a má babička je zároveň mou prababičkou, takže nemám co říkat, jen že bych si nepomyslela, že máš chutě na mladší muže," nezbedně na ni mrkla.

Dora rezignovaně mávla rukou. Říkala to už Remusovi, v kouzelnickém světě desetiletí mezi partnery nehraje sebemenší roli. Navíc je metamorfomág, její vzhled není nikdy úměrný jejímu věku. Rozhodla se na to prostě rezignovat. Navíc přiletěl oběžník s žádostí o záznam z archivu, takže nechala Penelopé v kanceláři a šla dohledat, co potřebuje, za chvíli si pro něj někdo totiž přijde a očividně ona na rozdíl od její nové přítelkyně pracovat musí. I když by teď se vším zlatem mohla dát výpověď. A užívat si rodinný život s Dracem. A proč ne, zarazila se v uličce M-N. Nezavrhla flakónek s jedem přeci proto, aby se soužila v archivu a trápila se, co si o ní kdo myslí. Vzala požadovaný spis a vrátila se do kanceláře. Místnost však byla prázdná. I její oddací pergamen chyběl.

Ani ne za čtvrt hodiny se s úsměvem na tváři objevila Penelopé.

„Můj svatební dar," podala jí obálku.

Nymfadora ji opatrně rozbalila a zadívala se na tuhý pergamen se zdobeným písmem.

**Ministerstvo Magie gratuluje paní Nymfadoře Malfoyové k uzavření sňatku.**

„To je vtip?" nevěřícně se Dora zeptala.

„Ne, všechno je vyřízeno. Sama jsme to orazítkovala a vyřídila gratulace, aby se k tomu nikdo nedostal. A před tím jsem si odnesla z matriky přes dvacet rodokmenů čistokrevných rodin, takže si nikdo jen tak nedomyslí, o co jde. Není to skvělé?"

„Ale proč se teď jmenuji Malfoyvá?"

„Jsi nová lady Malfoy. Pokud sis chtěla nechat dívčí jméno, měla jsi to v tom formuláři uvést," trošku rozpačitě Doře vysvětlila Penelopé.

Draco očividně s něčím takovým nepočítal. A ani Flint ji na to neupozornil. Vlastně je to jedno. Navíc Narcissa si také nenechala jméno Blacková a to už je co říct. Nebo je to nějaká tradice rodiny Malfoyů? Už pochopila, proč všichni ze starobylých rodin tak lpí na zvycích. Oblečeš si naruby hábit a skončíš u Munga s temnou kletbou. Děkuji pěkně.

„Díky moc Penelopé, jsi skvělá."

„Já vím," odpověděla a snědla poslední muffin.

„Za chvíli si někdo přijde vyzvednout tento spis, tak se mi o to prosím postarej. Já s i beru na odpoledne volno," rozloučila se Nymfadora.

Vybavena dobrou náladou a plným měšcem galeonů zamířila na Příčnou. První zastávka bude obchod s hábity madame Malkinové, oddělení spodního prádla. Je načase se novomanželovi předvést v něčem pořádném.

* * *

„Jak to že jsme ztratili podporu studentů?! Ještě dopoledne jsi mi poslal sovu, že jsi většinu získal pro naši věc," nechápavě se Hermiona domáhala odpovědi od Nevilla.

Neville provinile mlčel. Byl nervózní jako nikdy, navíc ho mrzelo, že své kolegy ze spolku Ochrany magického tvorstva zklamal.

„Vždyť to říkal Hermiono, někdo vytrhl příslušné stránky z lexikonu magického tvorstva…" pokračoval by Anthony Goldstein dál, ale raději se odmlčel, protože na sobě cítil nepříliš vstřícný pohled, který do něj zabodávaly oči Rona Weasley z rohu místnosti.

Dnešní shromáždění se konalo v obývacím pokoji Rona a Hermiony. Mimo pár zaměstnanců odboru, Padmy a Nevilla, kteří se účastnili i setkání předešlé noci, zde bylo několik dalších, především Dennis Creevey, mladší bratr Colina. Colin zemřel během bitvy o Bradavice a Dennis po něm převzal zálibu v pořizování fotografií a byl autorem velkého množství snímků vzácných zvířat i rostlin po celém světě. Pro spolek představoval obrovský přínos, protože jako cestovatel a fotograf pořádal spoustu přednášek a besed, na kterých mluvil právě o ohrožených druzích nejen magického tvorstva. A nikdy nevynechal příležitost k podpoře jejich bohulibé činnosti.

„Sabotáž. Byla to sabotáž! Já vám celou dobu říkám, že je to organizované spiknutí s cílem vymýtit vzácné druhy," rozpáleně agitovala Hannah Abbottová. Patřila k jedné z nejzapálenějších aktivistek. Byla to právě ona, kdo se připoutal s Nevillem ke kmenům v Zapovězeném lese.

Všichni přítomní souhlasně přikyvovali. Nálada byla celkově ponurá, každý totiž už četl mimořádné večerní vydání Věštce, kde přes celou titulní stránku byla fotografie pochodujících studentů s transparenty na podporu ředitelky a Malfoye. Na okamžik se všichni zastavili a dokonce skupinově skandovali. Popisek pod fotkou uváděl, že se jedná o heslo: Po-polipticiuse v Bradavicích nechceme.

Ticho přerušila až Hermiona.

„Je to vážná věc, to všichni víme. Proto tu také jsme. Není nám lhostejný osud nebohých tvorů a rostlin. My jsme ti jediní, kdo je může zachránit. Abychom však mohli něco udělat, potřebujeme podporu ministra a tu nezískáme bez většiny veřejného mínění. Neville nám bohužel v Bradavicích nemůže pomoci. Ron s Harrym se pokoušeli dnes něco zjistit, ale marně. Potřebujeme přijít s lepším plánem. Tak se prosím všichni zamyslete, já zatím přinesu vegetariánské jednohubky."

* * *

Tento večer byl hlavní pokoj hájenky Draca Malfoye k nepoznání. Přes podlahu byl natažen pestrobarevný huňatý koberec, velký dřevěný stůl nahradil menší a nižší stoleček, židle byly přeměněny na pohodlná křesla. Celému prostoru pak dominovala béžová pohovka. Draco seděl v jednom z křesel a předstíral zájem o výklad drobné blondýnky na gauči.

„Jsem tak strašně ráda, že mi pomáháš s prodejem Jinotaje v Bradavicích," rozplývala se Lenka Láskorádová, „studenti jsou nejdůležitější a nejlepší čtenáři mého časopisu. Mají totiž otevřenou mysl a to je důležité."

„Jistě, otevřená mysl," přitakával Draco a nabral si dílek jablečného koláče z tácu na stole.

Původně se pro pomoc Láskorádové s jejím plátkem rozhodl jen proto, aby ministerstvu ukázal, jaký je nový a změněný člověk, ale po pravdě se také cítil určitým způsobem zavázaný, konec konců, byla nějaký čas vězněna na jejich manoru. Překvapivě se však ukázalo, že bláznivá Láskorádová je přijatelně bláznivá. Ne jako Longbottom/Weasley bláznivá, spíš víc roztomile. A také dělala výborné koláče. Draco nikdy nic takového neochutnal. Měla by si otevřít cukrárnu a ne tisknout ten brak. Realita byla totiž taková, že z těch několika desítek kusů, co mu pravidelně nechávala k prodeji, si studenti koupili dva nebo nanejvýš tři. Zbytek zaplatil on a řekl jí, že je prodal. Naštěstí nebyl časopis moc drahý a prostě neměl srdce Lence říct, že skoro nikoho její články nečte. Těch pár studentů má časopis jen pro pobavení či jako vyvedený dárek.

„V čísle tohoto měsíce mám velký článek o škrknách a jak si proti nim vyrobit ten nejlepší amulet," zapáleně vysvětlovala.

„Jo, jo škrkny," Draco předstíral zájem o tvory, kteří pravděpodobně ani neexistovali. A Lenka pokračovala v monologu.

„Slyšela jsi po-polipticiusi?" náhle ji přerušil. Jednak se mu ji už nechtělo poslouchat, a pak ho napadlo, že zkusí zjistit, co si o tom myslí. Zatím to nezmínila a bylo by dobré vědět, na čí straně stojí. Sice si nemyslel, že by ho zrovna ona otrávila koláčem, ale co to vzali eko-pošuci jako životní poslání, bude lepší být raději na pozoru.

„Ale jistě, já znám všechny magické tvory. A většinu rostlin," prohlásila pyšně.

„Myslím toho, co byl tady," upřesnil. Moudrému napověz…

„Aha, tam ten. Je dobře, že už tu není. Exotické zvířata sem nepatří a stejně by nevydržel přes zimu. Žije původně v pralese a umrzl by."

Draco se usmál, konečně někdo rozumný. A kdo by si byl pomyslel, že bláznivá Láskorádová toho ví tolik o magických tvorech. Sice místo šperků nosí odpadky, ale klidně by mohla učit péči. Lepší když studenti budou znát tvory, kteří neexistují, než aby byli jako Longbottom něčím pořád zaskočení. Musí to zmínit ředitelce. V dobrém rozmaru nabídl Lence, že ji udělá čaj a zmizel v kuchyňce ohřát vodu.

Zatímco byl pryč, plameny v krbu zezelenaly a vynořila se z nich Nymfadora. Jistým krokem vpochodovala doprostřed místnosti, než se zaraženě zastavila a překvapeně zamrkala. Nikoho kromě Draca tu nečekala, a už určitě ne Lenku Láskorádovou na pohovce. Za normálních okolností by o nic nešlo, ale situace byla taková, že Dora měla na sobě pouze sametovou soupravičku spodního prádla, podvazky a velmi průsvitnou košilku. Ztěžka polkla. Věděla, že si má přehodit alespoň kabát, ale chtěla předvést, že i ona dokáže vzít věci pevně do svých rukou.

„Ahoj Doro, nevěděla jsem, že tě Draco také pozval," pozdravila Lenka. Tvářila se, jako by bylo naprosto běžné chodit na návštěvy v laškovném spodním prádle. Uvolnila Doře místo na pohovce a povzbudivě se na ni usmála.

Draco své překvapení skrýt však nedokázal. Jen co zahlédl Doru a její oděv, málem vyklopil podnos s čajem.

„Je fajn, že jsi na naše setkání pozval i Doru. Ta si také objednává Jinotaj," Lenka byla jako u vytržení, „a ten nápad s pyžamovou párty je úplně nejlepší."

Dora i Draco nevěřícně sledovali, jak si Lenka před jejich očima vysvlékla hábit, triko a kalhoty. Zůstala jen ve fialové krajkované podprsence a hráškově zelených kalhotkách.

„Já ti donesu další šálek," řekl Draco Doře a zmizel do kuchyně.

„A jak se vlastně máš?" pokusila se Nymfadora začít nenucenou konverzaci.

Když se Draco vrátil, byly už v živém hovoru. On sám se také rozhodl přistoupit na daný scénář a oblékl si proužkované pyžamo. Nebylo ještě nikdy nošené a dost škrábalo. Navíc se celou cestu snažil usilovně nemyslet na dvě polonahé dívky na pohovce, proto ho trochu zaskočilo, když místo jednoho šálku donesl dvanáct talířků, láhev ohnivé whisky, solničku, Bertíkovi fazolky, sklenici mléka, pět vidliček a suchary. Vyložil celý svůj náklad na stolík a vydal se znovu pro hrnek. Tentokrát šel na jistotu a od narychlo přivolaného domácího skřítka si nechal z kuchyně poslat dva obložené tácy s jídlem.

„Není Draco ale skvělý hostitel," libovala si Lenka.

Nymfadora se jen usmívala i upíjela čaj, protože si už nebyla vůbec jistá, co si má o výstřední dívce myslet. Draco dělal jakoby nic a nabral si z tácu nakrájenou šunku a trochu zeleniny.

Lenka dlouze vysvětlovala jak obtížné je sehnat schopné dopisovatele a autory do Jinotaje a co za podivíny jí píše, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Hned vyskočila a nadšeně šla přivítat další hosty. Dora a Draco si jen vyměnili všeříkající pohled a čekali koho Lenka jen ve spodním prádle a náhrdelníku ze zátek máslového ležáku překvapí u vchodu. Že by nějaký student přišel s mimořádným trestem?

Překvapivě na prahu nebyl nikdo jiný než samotná ředitelky Minerva McGonagallová. Původně se sice už uložila ke spánku, ale ještě několikrát četla večerní vydání Věštce a rozhodla se zajít za Malfoyem a pogratulovat mu k té věci se studenty. Ušetřil jí spoustu práce a složitého přemlouvání, když zapůsobil na studenty, aby sami od sebe protestovali proti příznivcům po-polipticiuse. Dokonce ani nemusela sama zvát novináře, protože je ráno pozval Longbottom a oni dorazili až odpoledne, kdy se karta obrátila, a studenti prozřeli.

„Paní ředitelko, vy jste také přišla na pyžamovou párty s Jinotajem?" to bylo snad poprvé, co kdy kdo slyšel údiv v hlase Lenky Láskorádové.

„Stačí Minerva, není potřeba formální oslovení," řekla ředitelky se svým vždy profesionálním výrazem a vešla dál.

Dora i Draco se tvářili, jako by pyžamová párty byla jejich běžnou kratochvílí a oba Minervu přátelsky pozdravili. Ta si chvíli prohlížela pokoj a pak si odložila hábit. Všichni přítomní to sledovali s děsem ve tváři a úlevně vydechli, když Minerva zůstala v noční košili z tlusté bavlny. Úsměvné bylo, že látka na sobě měla hvězdičkový potisk se srpkem měsíce. Podobný vzor na všem nosil i Brumbál, ale víc než o stejný vkus se dost možná jedná o nějaký vtípek bradavických ředitelů a pokud si nekoupí vlastní prádlo, dostávají přidělené pouze s takovýmto vzorem.

„Donesla jsem večerního Věštce. Četli jste ho? Je milé, že se naši studenti postavili za vedení a souhlasí s odstraněním po-polipticiuse. Nakonec se tak stalo právě na jejich popud," začala vážnou konverzaci Minerva z křesla.

Draco se usmál. Večerní vydání si dlouze prohlížel. Skvělé fotky rozvášněných studentů. Nejlepší byly narychlo předělané transparenty z dopoledne. Vše co stačilo udělat, bylo zmínit studentům novináře, právo vyslovit vlastní názor a zrušení odpoledního vyučování. Fáma, kterou vypustil, o tom že Longbottom chce ptáky chovat přímo v prostorách hradu, zafungovala úžasně a studenti zaplnili skoro celé nádvoří.

„Jistě, studenti nejsou hloupí. Ne všichni. Tedy ne vždy to platí, ale rozumíte mi," Draco se cítil jako jediný muž v místnosti krapet nervózně a stále ho navíc škrábalo nové pyžamo, „prostě jim stačí ukázat správnou cestu a oni se po ní už s pár postrčeními vydají. Je však nešťastné, když někdo z vyučujících klade špatný příklad. Od samotného začátku jsem měl pochybnosti o Nevillovi Longbottomovi na postu profesora Péče o magické tvory. Myslím, že by bylo vhodnější ho nahradit někým, kdo má dobrý pohled na naši věc. Tedy dobrý přehled. Samozřejmě."

Minerva tiše souhlasila. Draco má pravdu. Vyhráli dnešní bitvu, ale válka teprve začala, je jen otázkou času, než ministerstvo pošle komisi do školy a Longbottom na postu učitele může nadělat spoustu škody. Navíc jediné, čemu skutečně rozumí je bylinkářství. Pomona Prýtová se však na odchod ještě nechystá a nikoho jiného na nevděčnou pozici učitele péče nesehnala. Pokud by to teď dokázali vyřešit, moc by jí to pomohlo.

„Myslel jsem tady Lenku. Zná překvapivě mnoho magických zvířat."

„A dost z nich jako jediná," vypadlo s Dory, než se stihla zarazit.

„To je od vás obou tak milé," řekla Lenka, která Dořinu narážku brala za kompliment, „ale nevím, nejsem si jistá, vydávám přeci časopis."

„Jak jsi říkala Lenko, studenti, otevřená mysl, nadchnout je proto věc," snažil se ji přesvědčit Draco.

„Ale co můj časopis? Jinotaj mne potřebuje a tatínek to sám nezvládne. Navíc když budu učit v Bradavicích."

„Není důležitější studenty poučit o tom, že sem po-polipticius nepatří, protože by v zimě umrzl?" Draco se snažil nenápadně mrknout na Minervu, aby ho podpořila.

„Jinotaj může být školní časopis, s články od studentů," hned se do toho ředitelka vložila. Kdokoliv kdo o tom ptákovi ví tolik věcí, je příliš cenný, aby nebyl na jejich straně.

„To je skvělé, to je skvělé…" Lenka se rozplakala štěstím a začala všechny objímat.

Nymfadora se již nestyděla ve svém průsvitném prádélku, ale sžírala ji obrovská zvědavost. První článek o tom opeřenci jen přelétla očima a druhý nečetla vůbec. O co tu jde? Minerva a Draco vypadali, jako by se chystali na těžkou argumentační bitvu s ministerstvem do posledního muže. Skutečně jde jen o jednu pečínku, či sledují vyšší politické cíle? Nikdy těmto machinacím nerozuměla a to očividně bylo jedním z důvodů, že nikdy na ministerstvu nepovýšila. A oni tady vymění bez mrknutí oka profesora jen proto, že nesouhlasí s jejich názorem na zabití jediného ptáka, o kterém navíc doteď v životě neslyšela.

Náhle zelené plameny ohlásily dalšího hosta. Do místnosti z krbu vystoupil se zamyšlenou tváří Harry Potter.

Harry strávil celé odpoledne přemýšlením. Položil si totiž otázku, kterou nikdo jiný ne. Co po-polipticius dělal na školních pozemcích? Nikoho očividně nezajímalo, jak se tam dostal. Malfoy to sice naznačil, ale nevěnoval se tomu do hloubky. Měl pravdu v tom, že by to stejně nic nevyřešilo a dokázat komukoliv jakoukoliv spojitost by bylo skoro nemožné. Podle Harryho to byla však vodítko, které může celou záležitost vyřešit. Snažil se na to usilovně přijít, ale především mu chyběly další informace o po-polipticiusi. V domácí knihovně žádnou zmínku nenašel a na Hermionino večerní setkání se raději nevydal, protože se na nich jednak nikdy nic kloudného nedozvěděl a pak by nejspíš zase chtěli, aby do toho jejich spolku vstoupil. Ani náhodou. Většinou se servírovalo nepoživatelné jídlo a část členů se vždy z nějakého důvodu na protest neumývalo. Jeden nebo dva se pravděpodobně neumývali už programově nikdy. Rozhodl se proto znovu zkusit štěstí s Malfoyem. Táhne teď s Minervou za jeden provaz a v jejich největším zájmu je spor rozumně ukončit, než do toho vstoupí ministr se speciální vyšetřovací komisí. Další Dolores Umbridgeová by je rozhodně nepotěšila.

Když se rozhlédl poprvé po místnosti, jen zakroutil hlavou. Viděl čtyři známé tváře pohodlně usazené, hodující, upíjející čaj a nenuceně si povídající si. To vše ve spodním či nočním prádle. Malfoy nepochybně na krb nastražil matoucí kouzlo. Vytáhl proto hůlku a klidně si ji přiložil ke spánku. Po odříkání příslušného zaklínadla otevřel oči, ale výjev se nezměnil, jen postavy zmlkly a zvědavě si ho prohlížely. Harry zopakoval proceduru se zaklínadlem. Zase zcela bez výsledku. Malfoy je tedy lepší než si myslel, takové matoucí kouzlo ještě nezažil. Ale on se nedá. Do třetice…

„Pottere, mám strach, že není kouzlo, po kterém bys dostal rozum," promluvil Draco Malfoy v pruhovaném pyžamu.

„Myslel jsem, že mne zasáhlo matoucí kouzlo," bránil se Harry.

„To už je ale hodně dávno," rýpl si Draco.

„Ale je fajn, že jsi přišel. Máme pyžamovou párty s Jinotajem a oslavujeme. Tak honem, vysvleč se Harry," pobízela ho Lenka.

Trochu rozpačitě se rozhlédl, ale když i Minerva v noční košili přikývla, nervózně si začal rozepínat hábit. Po chvíli skončil jen v červených trenýrkách se zlatonkami. Mimochodem dárek od Ginny k výročí. Vnitřně měl radost, že si dnes nevzal ty se srdíčky. Lenka mu zatím udělala místo na gauči. Seděl mezi ní a Nymfadorou Tonksovou, na kterou se snažil usilovně nedívat. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že Siriusova neteř nosí pod hábitem tak odvážné prádélko. Asi kvůli té záležitosti s Lupinem. Všechny to překvapilo. Nebo že by to bylo skutečně určeno na spaní? Měl by možná něco takového pořídit Ginny. Ale hlavně na to teď nemyslet. Musí myslet na něco jiného. Třeba co má všechno udělat. Umýt nádobí, posekat trávu, nakoupit, vylepil tapety v dětském pokoji.

„Co si o tom myslíš Harry?"

„O čem?"

„Ptám se, co si myslíš o Lenčině novém místě. Bude v Bradavicích učit Péči o magické tvory," objasnila mu Nymfadora.

„Neučí to náhodou Neville?" podivil se.

„Neville se bohužel ukázal jako nevhodný kandidát na tuto pozici," chladně řekla Minerva, „bohužel neměl dostatečný přehled."

„To je opravdu škoda. Já se to budu snažit napravit a studentům sdělit co nejvíce informací. Mám hned v plánu zítra začít s po-polipticiusem amazonským, když všechny tak zajímá," objasňovala Lenka.

„Ty o něm víš něco bližšího?" dychtivě se hned ptal Harry.

„Něco málo. Ale měli jste mi říct, že vás všechny tak zajímají magičtí tvorové, dostali by víc prostoru v Jinotaji. Mimochodem v novém čísle je skvělý článek o škrknách a…"

„Ten po-polipticius," tentokrát ji přerušila Dora a všichni přikývli.

„Aha, tak dobře. Po-polipticius je velmi vzácný exotický pták, který se dnes už vyskytuje pouze na pár nedostupných místech hluboko v Amazonském pralese. Byl skoro vyhuben pro jeho velmi chutné maso. Je malý, asi jako holub, nanejvýš jako kuře či výjimečně dorůstá velikosti slepice. Nelétá, neumí plavat, ale poměrně rychle běhá. Jeho hudrání zní tak trochu jako lidský chechot," který se hned Lenka pokusila napodobit, „a musíte být kolem něj opatrní, protože by na vás mohl plivnout, nic nebezpečného, ale dost to páchne a nejde to odstranit z oblečení."

„To je všechno? Nemůžeš o něm říct něco víc?" zkusil se zeptat Harry. Všechny tyto věci totiž už věděl.

„Co by tě přesně zajímalo? Pamatuji se, že hnízdí v blátě a jeho vajíčka jsou taková flekatá. Nevím, co víc říct, hlavně jsem si nic nepřipravila, jen že jsme se tady o tom bavili," omlouvala se Lenka.

„To je jedno, jen mne zajímalo něco k tomu, co dělal tady na pozemcích," odpověděl ji Harry.

„Jak jsem řekla už Dracovi, myslím, že všichni do toho moc mluví a nic pořádně neví. Ten ptáček by tady stejně nevydržel přes zimu."

„Skutečně?"

„Umrzl by," vložil se do rozhovoru Draco, „překvapivě. Je to konec konců tropický pták."

Harry se zamračil. Nedává to smysl. Pokud někomu skutečně utekl, proč ho majitel nehledal? Je sice zakázáno ho sem dovážet, ale má obrovskou hodnotu a určitě nebude problém ho pomocí jednoduchého sledovacího kouzla najít. Nebo je to skutečně promyšlená provokace? Někdo ho tajně pořídí, doveze do Anglie, vypustí, a následné rozbroje využije pro osobní politický zisk. Nebo jen shoda náhod? Už se chystal zklamaně odejít, když zahlédl na jednom z táců kopeček paštiky. Bradavická paštika. Jeho oblíbená. Nemohl ji nikde sehnat, tak se rozhodl zůstat a trochu ochutnat. A dobře udělal. Malfoy odněkud vytáhl pár lahví skřítčího vína a hovor se stočil k studentům a veselým zážitkům ze školy. Netrvalo dlouho a tato nepravděpodobná společnost se dobře bavila, dokonce Lenka zprovoznila starý gramofon a místností se rozezněl svižný swing. V nenucené zábavě a ruchu si tak nikdo z přítomných nevšiml zahalené postavy, která postávala pod oknem a škvírou mezi závěsy nakukovala dovnitř.


End file.
